Seeking the hidden
by Oceanbreeze7
Summary: SEQUEL to Sharktooth. after the titans fall, Percy has a daughter Lydia, the rest of the titan amy seeks revenge and kidnapps Percy leaving Lydia at age six. four years pass and Lydia stil has a few   questions.
1. a seal raids my home

**Shark tooth: Yess! Anothe story! finally!**

**Oceanbreeze: You know you arn't really in this.**

**Shark tooth: Say waaa? Of course i'm in it.**

**Oceanbreeze: Its about your daughter. your gone.**

**Shark tooth: Im gone? What did you let the hunters turn me into a horned bunny?**

**Oceanbreeze: thaat can be arraged...*evil grin***

**Shark tooth: Tell my your joking. TELL ME!**

**Thalia: Relax Kelp face, i wont let you-**

**Shark tooth: *sigh of releif***

**Thalia: -unless i watch!**

**Oceanbreee: Bunnyhood here we come!**

**Shark tooth: NOOOOOOOOOOOOo!**

**Shark tooth isn't really a bunny just to let you know :D**

* * *

My name is Lydia I'm six years old, we lived on the outskirts of Manhattan, where the woods came in, we liked it here, quiet and peaceful. We had a Lake built in the Backyard, and a puppy, he was a Baby German Shepherd, I named him Cody. My mom was tall, had blonde hair and grey sparkly eyes, I once thought she put glitter in them…My dad has messy black hair, and green eyes, but people tend to stay away from him because of his face. He has a long scar, it starts above his left eye and goes down to his chin. I once asked him where he got it, he said that he got hit by a car, I don't play by the road anymore.

Dad left for work early, He worked at an aquarium, the boss liked him so much he offered him a tank to himself, like my puppy! He filled it with these big grey fish with teeth. They love him and nuzzle against him when he feeds them, but anyone else in the water and the fish start growling. Mommy calls them sharks but I like calling them grey puppies.

My mom works at a school like building, she draws houses and people come and take them away, in a few months her building is standing somewhere, but most of the time I never see these one type, there tall and are made of rocks. They have these torches and green fire, but I rarely got to see them, she tried to hide them.

"Hey Lydia, what do you want to eat?" Mommy called from the kitchen, I ran in, she was wearing grey pants and a light blue top.

"I don't know." I said, she laughed at my expression. I get most of my facial features from my dad she says. I have light black hair, its strait at the top, but the further down it goes the more it gets wavy and goes out like a J, my hair was chin length. My eyes were strange. I had a black rim around the outside and they were a grey, than the closer you got to the black inside thingy it turned into a green. I sat in my chair and waited as my mom came over with some carrots and juice, I grumbled at the carrots, the snapping was annoying. I played with Cody a while after it got dark. Mom was reading a book and I watched some TV, it was strange, normally Daddy was home by now. I watched four more shows (2 hours) and Mommy started to use her phone, she had a worried look and I went over to hug her. After a while I ended up stroking a sleeping Cody on my lap while Mom drew a few pictures, it was really late, my mom sighed and looked outside, the stars were out.

"Lydia, you should go to bed honey." She said, I nodded and we walked towards the stares, I got to the bottom step when the phone rang. Mom turned and grabbed the phone after the first ring.

"Hello?" She asked leaning against the step, her face smiled but then it frowned. "Wait, you need to slow down…who…no, please don't…." Annabeth said grabbing a notepad and scribbling something down in the loopy lettering, she purposely used it so I couldn't read it.

"Are you sure….now?" She asked again, and wrote something.

"Just m-"She was cut off when even I heard a scream through the phone than it abruptly ended. Mommy was pale. Her hand shook as she wrote down the last word. She sighed shakily and then made a forced smile on my scared face.

"Hey sweetie, want to go on a trip? Your father owns a cabin up north a little ways, want to go there?" She asked, I nodded quickly and she carried me up to bed, than tucked me in as she packed me.

We drove in our car, I'm not sure what type it was, but it was red, had a top that vanished, and was very fast. Mommy was driving and I was in the back looking out. We drove for a few hours, than we pulled up to a cabin, it was cozy and small, also on a beach. We unpacked and stayed for a few days….than weeks….than months…..than years….

* * *

Four years later

I sat doing a stupid writing assignment; curse the power of words to float off the page. I groaned and banged my head on the table. How am I supposed to write in cursive when I can't even do it in print? My mom was out shopping, I lived in this small cabin like place in the middle of nowhere almost. Every day my mom drove forty five minutes to get me to school, and shopping took an hour. I had no father, I remember him slightly, a scar and green eyes, but besides that nothing. My dog Cody was sleeping on his heated blanket, oh how he loved that. I groaned and put down the pencil, I wanted TV. I walked over and reclined on the chair, and relaxed. I've always wanted to find my dad, I know that he vanished one night, my mom wrote something about that, and she put the note in the cabinet… no, can't look that would be invading property, but it is my mom…..I snapped out of it and looked back at the TV, my ADHD wouldn't let me, it chanted in my head open the cabinet, open the cabinet, open the cabinet, I groaned and used a pillow to cove my face. I grabbed my cell phone and flipped it open quickly, anyone to text! When I was eight, my mom gave me a cell phone, she's always worried something will happen, it's almost scary. I heard the phone ring, and I grabbed it, heading towards the message machine, the little letters flashed. _Nico._

"Hey Mr. Di Angelo." I said into the phone, I head a chuckle.

"Hello Lydia, may I speak with your mother?" I heard him ask.

"Um…she's out sh-" _Crash!_ I froze hearing a shatter, apparently Mr. Di Angelo did too.

"Lydia, what was that?" He asked calmly, I looked around the corner, the front window was broken and some of the wood splintered.

"I think…the window just exploded." I whispered into the phone, and looked into the family room and gasped. There were two strange things. They were black and grey and had whiskers. Their hands were webbed with claws. And there feet were almost like a ducks. They had muzzled and short yellow teeth. Their eyes were yellow and looked like a otters. I gasped slightly in the phone and sunk away heading for the laundry chute. Mom always got mad when I jumped down, but it was the best escape I had.

"Mr. Di Angelo?" I whispered, he apparently heard, and I also heard a click as another phone joined in.

"Lydia, we heard a few gasps, what's wrong?" Mrs. Di Angelo asked. Her real name was Bianca, but I don't call them by their first name.

"Um…land seals just invaded my home." I whispered and I head a muffled sound, like someone put their hand on the talking spot.

"Stay calm Lydia, are you hiding?" M Di Angelo asked.

"Yes, I'm In the laundry chute." I replied, I could only imagine him nodding.

"We're on our way." I heard them hang up. I peeked out the tiny hole and listened to their barking voice.

"Are you sure this is the home?"

"Yes, we tracked the calls, the woman must be here. Look for Greek writing." The second one barked before looking around again, I noticed the swords on their sides and held a gasp. I waited and suddenly a loud cash sounded and a shout of a man, The Di. Angelo's always did get here fast.


	2. Quarter blood dreams suck

**Shark tooth: you better not let them get there late!**

**Oceanbreeze: why do you care about them?**

**Nico: Relax dude, we'll save the strange girl**

**Annabeth: Did you just call my daughter strange?**

**Nico: n-no Anna b-beth.**

**Oceanbreeze: Nice dude, nice.**

* * *

I peeked out of the chute and watched as from the window Mrs. Di Angelo jumped in, the seal things turned snarling and pulled their swords.

"Hello fur face, miss me?" Mrs. Di Angelo smirked taking out what appeared to be something too long for a dagger but too short for a sword. Nico suddenly appeared out of nowhere, his pale skin showing in the setting sun, he pulled out a thick black sword and twirled it, the seal things looked afraid.

"Afraid of us kibble breath?" Mr. Di Angelo smirked as they charged, I watched in amazement as they twirled and twisted slicing the seal things to bits, but instead of the blood I expected, gold dust became of their bodies blowing away in the breeze. I watched as a small smile came on Mrs. Di Angelo's face, I silently crawled out of the chute.

"What….was t-that." I said shaking slightly looking at the dust; Mrs. Di Angelo looked down at me and smiled.

"That was a Telkhine. We better take you to Chiron." She said looking at her brother, he nodded and picked me up, I squeaked and we walked out the door, Mrs. Di Angelo writing a note. He took me to his very own back car. It was low to the ground and sleek; he once told me it was a 908 RC, like a limo. I hopped into the back seat and he started it up like a snarling panther. Mrs. Di Angelo came out and hopped into the passenger side.

"You tell Annabeth?" "I Iris Messaged her." "Good, those Telkhines were too close for comfort." Mr. Di Angelo muttered and he hit the gas and we snarled out of the driveway, I didn't want to look at the speedometer, but the trees were black blurs as the night came out. At one point I dozed off and a large gust of wind blew against my face, it felt too tight to breathe and before I could scream, it was gone. I blinked awake panting looking around. Mrs. Di Angelo was asleep and M. Di Angelo was still driving. The car burst past a field of strawberries and slowed to a sudden stop next to some other small cars and a few vans. I saw some small kids with flashlights walk up blinking against the headlights; an older tough looking girl came up and narrowed her eyes against the car.

"Corpse breath and Bone head are here." She muttered walking away. I looked around more, the sky was lightning, and did Mr. Di Angelo drive through the night?

"Stay close to me Lydia." Mrs. Di Angelo said, I took her hand and she walked me down towards a giant house that rivaled the Di Angelo's in size. I glanced around; a few kids looked younger than me and were staring. I hurried up and ignored their deep glances. Two men were at a table inside, one was in a wheelchair and the other one was sipping Diet Coke.

"Chiron, this is Lydia. Annabeth is on her way." Mr. Di Angelo said, the guy in the wheelchair looked down at me and smiled.

"Hello Lydia, I a Chiron, the camp activities director. Tell me, do you know of your grandparents?" he asked me smiling nicely, I liked this guy.

"N-not –really…" I mumbled he smiled again.

"Bianca, would you care to explain?" He said, Mrs. Di Angelo beamed.

"Then she may rest in the Athena cabin for the time being." The man said again as the guy with the coke rolled his eyes. Mrs. Di Angelo lightly pulled me out and over to a pine tree at the top of the hill, gold…thing was in the bush, I could only see the color, no shape in this night.

"I'm sure you know Greek mythology." She started, I nodded and she smiled.

"Well, when people believed that gods existed, they truly did, but when people broke apart from that, it still remained. So the gods are still here." She said calmly. Greek gods are still alive?

"Your mother Annabeth is the Daughter of Athena, she never did tell us who your father is though." Mrs. Di Angelo muttered but smiled at me.

"So what am I…." I said almost afraid of the answer. If my mom was part god, was I too?.

"I think you are a quarter Demigod. Very special, one of a kind." Mrs. Di Angelo smiled helping me to my feet but I stayed there.

"What were those land seals?" "Those were Telkhines. Since the gods are real, so are all the monsters. Dragons, Hydras, nymphs, Satyrs, Demigods." She winked at me and I smiled, she helped me to my feet and finally saw the gold shape. A decent sized dragon was in the bushes watching us, I shivered and hurried down the hill. Mrs. Di Angelo showed me my cabin and I sat down in a bunk by the far side. A few girls watched me, the guys stayed there distances, they all had grey eyes, it was somewhat creepy.

"Hello, are you Lydia?" Finally a tall girl said walking over I nodded and she smiled.

"I'm Caitlyn, the cabin leader and the eldest, well until Annabeth gets here." She said, a boy in the corner chuckled and she hit his head, I blinked looking around. Soon it was lights out and I slept thinking about this whole new camp, at least I knew one person here.

"Mrs. Di Angelo!" I called; Mr. Di Angelo nudged his sister and chuckled slightly.

"Lydia, call me Bianca, and call my brother Nico, were not formal at camp," She said, laughter in her eye.

"Whose your parent than?" I asked tilting my head slightly, she smiled.

"My father is Hades lord of the dead, same as Nico." She said softly, I widened my eyes.

"But…you aren't Emo!" I said in shock, at once Nico (it's funny to say that) burst out laughing, Bianca smacked him on the head.

"You should've seen Nico when we were kids; he had the skulls and chains!" Bianca snickered while Nico moaned.

"Hey, you guys coming, come on breakfast is almost ready!" I heard some person shout, I looked and blinked a few times, a guy walked out wearing a bark vest and large horns in his curly hair, but he was half….something from the waist down.

"Yeah, when'll be there Grover." Nico said, rolling his eyes, the one called Grover just say me.

"Hello new kid. I'm Grover." He said holding out his hand, I blinked once.

"One question." "Shoot." "Why are you part donkey?" the guy blinked once and burst out laughing, the Di Angelo's had already laughed.

"Whoa, so ironic isn't it? One of my best friends said that when he found out I was a satyr. I'm part goat. Depending on your eye color, I say daughter of Athena?" He asked grinning, I grinned back.

"Close, my mom is though; I'm only a quarter demigods." I said, Grover looked confused than tilted his head slightly.

"So whose your m-"

"Lydia! There you are! Nico and Bianca told me they took you here." I turned and saw Mom walking towards me in some jeans and a orange shirt, Grove gaped.

"Okay, this is almost scary, Annabeth why didn't you tell me before that she's yours?" Grover said rolling his eyes, mom chuckled and we started walking towards the dining place. I sat next to her and had some eggs and a little bit of bacon. After breakfast mom took me around showing me the arena, the horse stables, climbing wall, and all that interesting stuff. We went to the battle arena, I was okay with a sword, but putting both of my hands together wasn't exactly nice. At night, I heard Campfire, might as well join in. We sat in a circle around the fire; it was almost eleven, time we went to sleep.

"As we always do, now we shall tell the story of the great hero Shark tooth." I heard a Ares kid say, the fire suddenly died down and turned blue and green in honor. We waited until the Ares kid started speaking; I think mom was crying must be the light. Many new kids like me leaned forward ready to hear the tale.

"Many many years ago, Kronos attacked Olympus, The Olympians were away fighting Typhoon, and we Demigods came to protect them. The fight lasted for three days, but we weren't fast enough, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the one who was to destroy Kronos was defeated and dragged away to die. We grouped with the survivors. Then one day, we decided to try our biggest tactic. We used Greek fire to destroy the empire state building, and one of ours was captured. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus was taken hostage and thrown to the other prisoners. We waited weeks and finally gave up hope, than when we were on our scouts, we spotted a group of lone demigods destroying a hellhound, well one demigod mauling the dog. Travis Stoll called out a warning, but one of the rouges recognized it. We realized the rouge was Thalia, and the lead prisoner had freed them all. We took them to the base, and they introduced themselves. They had a man named Fang, Black eye, and two girls named Red Knife, and Bandit." I saw Mrs. Di Angelo chuckle slightly.

"The leader was tall, he had black hair and dull olive green eyes, but he had a long scar from his left eyebrow down to his chin." I smiled and we continued the story. After the tales of freeing the gods and being captured but saving Zeus we came to an end.

"With power Shark tooth hid, he weakened Kronos and Nico sent him back to Tartarus, and to remind him of his deed, he forever wear's the scar on his face, and the scar on his left hand where Kronos cut it off."

The boy finished and we made our way back to our cabin, I was still thinking the story over. I settled down on my sheets thinking hard.

_The sun was out and the cries of battle reached my ears, I gasped turning and looking. Monsters and demigods as far as the eye can see. The roar as hellhounds fell, and she screams as demigods were hit. Gods were battling a few and with a loud hiss, a Drakon appeared spitting venom. A loud sound of a reinforcement chopped sounded, but as it got above the Drakon, two forms fell, one pulled out a sword and plunged it deep into its head. The other lands softly, the Drakon roars as it dies and the slayer shouts something before he leaps down killing rows of monsters, the man turns and walks forward into a clearing, he shouts something and from golden flames a man with a scythe walks out Kronos. The man growled, and suddenly the world was on golden flames, the man was walking towards me and smirking._

_"Look all you want child, you'll never get Shark tooth back."_

_"Shark tooth?" I said, somehow my voice came and I stumbled backward, the man's gold eyes glinted with many thoughts, I could only imagine what they were and most of them made her want to scream._

_"Look at you, the daughter of two demigods doesn't even know who he father is. Much less the saver of Olympus." The man sneered, I gasped crawling away eyes widening._

_"Shark tooth is my father?" I said and he slashed with his scythe, I screamed as I felt my body crumbling to pieces being sent to t-_

I jolted upright breathing upright. It was just a dream, but didn't Grover say that all Demigod dreams mean something?


	3. training in my dreams

"You okay Lydia?" I looked up to see Grover frowning, well no, I've just learned my father is a man that saved Olympus from the most hated man Kronos!

"Yeah, just a little tired." I sighed looking out at the ocean, I sat on the beach to calm me sometimes. Grover plopped himself down and looked out.

"Strange, this used to be Annabeth's place she came to years ago." Grover mused leaning back against a black rock, I continued looking out.

"Lydia? You really don't seem yourself; do you need to chat with your mom or something?" Grover asked, he was really bad with this kind of thing; I chuckled but went off to find my mom anyways. I found her in the battle arena beating some poor kid like the amazing woman she was. She was hardly breaking a sweat while her opponent had cuts and bruises already. She finished by pinning him to the wall and the guy skulked away.

"Mom! That was amazing! Can I try?" I asked politely, she smiled and nodded, I tried out many different weapons, eventually I was only good with hunting knives, but it still didn't work the way I wished them too. I was okay, able to take down quite a few people, but for my first try I was excellent. Mom looked at me with a proud gaze and even Bianca was impressed.

"She has your skill." Bianca said to my mom, she nodded smiling and I grinned. I had arts and crafts next, I didn't know what to do, life was confusing for me.

"Hello, I'm Caroline; may I sit next to you?" She asked kindly, I nodded and she sat down next.

"My father is Aethos, god of the upper air, the pure air god's breath." She said looking at me and grabbing a large chunk of wood, I grabbed a pencil and some drawing paper.

"I am Lydia; my mother is Annabeth daughter of Athena." _And my dad is Shark tooth!_ I cried in my head but only smiled. Caroline looked happy and we continued chatting, she carved without looking and I drew needing to look, at the end of the hour, I had drawn a rearing Pegasus, and Caroline had whittled a beautiful rose into the wood.

After class I took my two hunting knives and went down by the water and sharpened them, soon they could chop an inch thick stick with no resistance. I sighed, it didn't feel right. I relaxed and willingly drifted into sleep.

_The walls were crystal, and the tunnel sloped down in a gentle motion, I crawled forward and gasped as I saw a field of bending changing diamond flowers, bending in an unseen wind. A man with black hair stood, looking down at the flowers, he reached down and gently picked up a light grey, he set it on the bench covering a note slightly. He looked up and his sea green eyes met mine, I ignored the long scar down the side of his face._

_"Shark tooth?" I whispered, he blinked looking at me, I took a timid step forwards._

_"Father?" I said slightly louder, he looked at me, his green eyes searching, than a large smile filled with warmth broke out. I took a step forward and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug._

_"Lydia, you have grown. I don't know how long my bond can last; I have a Empathy link with Grover Underwood the satyr." He said quickly, I nodded recognizing him._

_"I transferred part of the bond to you, just enough to speak with you. You need to fight, Kronos is still in Tartarus, but the other titans are mad." He said taking a step back._

_"Wait! Where are you?" I called, he smiled again, and reached down picking a flower, it was a light green color and he let me take it._

_"I am with you Lydia, I will do as I can, but that may not be enough. Also, inside my old cabin, on the wall, take them." _

_"Take what?" I asked taking a step closer still holding the flower, he shook his head._

_"I'm almost out of time, I'm in Havana, and the password is white owl."_

_He said smiling, I whimpered taking a step forward, and he smiled again as the ground started shifting and fading slightly._

_"I love you." He whispered before the ground turned black._

I yelped jumping up, I was still on the beach. It would be dinner soon. I rushed towards the camp as the dinner horn sounded, I yawned walking inside and taking a salad, I walked over to my table and sat down.

"Hey Lydia, I was wondering where you went." Mom said sitting next to me. I smiled.

"Well, I kinda fell asleep on the beach." I blushed looking totally at her. She laughed but then had a puzzled expression, she reached up and picked something up from my hair, I looked at it and held back a gasp. A perfect diamond rose with wait green coloring to it, Annabeth sighed stroking it.

"Where did you get this? Only I and….Only I know where these are." Mom said in frustration, I forced a shrug, I was good at lying. She narrowed her eyes and handed the rose back, I slipped it into my pocket. Were the heck is Havana? I kept thinking all dinner, than we left for our free time. When the coast was clear I slipped into my father's cabin, the Poseidon cabin. I saw a bunk next to a window showing the water. A light blue plaque read _Perseus Jackson, AKA Shark tooth._ Well, this was his bed. On the wall by his bed a horn was mounted. _Minotaur horn, age twelve._ Whoa, my dad slain that cow head when he was twelve? Impressive. On the wall above his bed, there were two swords, they looked like a normal sword sliced in half and crossed, the sheath was on the ground by the bed. I quickly grabbed the sheath, and took the two swords down, they were light enough for me to move, but strong enough to fit me. I slid them in and turned to walk out, I squeaked and jumped back from the face of Caroline looking at me tisking.

"You know, Chiron can kick you out from stealing a former hero's weapons." She said sharply, I almost growled.

"I don't think that stealing from him will make him mad." I said rolling my eyes at her challenging expression.

"And what says I won't go tell him right now?" she said taking a step for the door, my eyes widened, I had no choice.

"Because these are technically already mine." I said fast and worried, she froze in shock and confusion, she sat on a bed shaking her head.

"No, that's not possible." She said glaring at me for thinking I lied.

"if I tell you the truth do you promise not to tell?" I begged, she nodded and I sat next to her.

"Percy Jackson is my dad." I said quietly, she jumped to her feet eyes huge with disbelief.

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" She exclaimed in shock, I smiled and thought, ah the one tale they told at campfire.

"remember at campfire, the story of the diamond flower?" She nodded and I took out the diamond flower he gave me. Caroline shook her head but smiled.

"Okay, I believe you, you can't get hurt if this is your dad's stuff, why are you hear anyways?" She asked, I smiled and burst into my tale of my visits and what he said.

"I have it! The only place in the camp that is filled with the answers is Annabeth's laptop! She got it when she was really young, and she saved it from the war! It'll have all about Havana!" Caroline said excitedly, and we grinned, soon we were sneaking over to the Athena cabin. I ran inside and flipped it on.

_Password__

"There's a password!" I hissed and Caroline ran over.

"Try White owl! That's what your dad said!" She hissed back and I typed it in getting the barriers down, we sighed in relief. We started scrolling looking for Havana.

_Havana: the northern tip of Cuba directly southwest of Miami. _

_In the island itself is where the nymph Echo resides after being cursed. It has magical properties and is almost completely free of monsters due to the nymph and satyr population. There are three hidden mountain ranges covered in lush tropical forests, the top of the third mountain is a hot magma volcano._

I blinked against the information and heard talking, we exited out quickly and closed the laptop putting it back, I than jumped onto my bed and took out my DS, Caroline grabbed hers and grabbed the chair making it look like we had been doing this for a while.

"Hey girls." Mom said walking in yawning, I smiled back and started hitting a few buttons to add to the effect, Caroline did a fake yawn and closed her game.

"Well I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow, night Lydia, night Annabeth." She said walking out adding a little bit of a stumble, I waited for the rest of the cabin to come and we went to bed, I lay there focusing on the picture of my dad, my mind faded but his picture remained.

_The ground was covered in pine needles, rough bark of the elder trees leaned over leaving a few gaps to show the random stars glinting down at us. I looked forward and saw the smiling figure._

_"hello Lydia, right on time, I must say we're getting better at meeting." He said and chuckled lightly._

_"So what are we doing?" I asked and he smiled reaching into his pocket drawing out a sword, I gasped as the rare and famous Riptide came and its tip shining ready, I looked and to my surprise the duel swords were there, I took them out and put them in the ready position that mom showed me._

_"now, I know you need more training, so try to block my moves." He said swinging slightly slower, trying give me some help. I imagined the sword part of my arm ,and raised it to block like I would to protect my face from a punch, dad, it's nice to say that, dad smiled and we continued for what felt like hours. Slow at first but we picked up speed then we were twirling and slashing, I slashed and dad broke apart, I was panting and he had a look of approval on, I saw why. On his cheek was a small cut, I hit him. I got him! He chuckled at my amazed face and put his swords away, I did so also._

_"Your doing great, fast as well, you seem to have a bit of your mother in you." His gaze softened at that and I beamed._

_"Well either way, your grandfather is Poseidon," he said softly and walked with me, we passed a trap door and he ignored it taking me to a small stream._

_"now touch the water and tell me what you feel." He said softly, I did as he said and strength filled my limbs I smiled as I felt it pulse with every breath._

_"I feel energy." I whispered and he chuckled. _

_"Now imagine the water doing something, like forming into a ball." He instructed, I nodded and focused, I felt my energy pour into something else and came face to face with a large water rose. I backed up and the water rose fell limp and back into the creek._

_"That was….excellent." he said with surprise and love, I laughed and saw a shooting star pass through the sky._

_"Make a wish." Dad whispered to me. I looked up at him and smiled._

_"I wish that we could be a full family again, you me and mom all together." I whispered, and met the shining gaze of my dad. He smiled and picked me up spinning me in a circle._

_"Tell me, have you met anyone by the name Thalia?" he asked me suddenly and set me down, I shook my head, that name seemed familiar._

_"She's the second in command of the hunters, normally they stop by around this time of year, when they get there, ask her where Rachel is. Go and find her, then ask her these exact same words. 'what must I do, to complete my goal.' Nothing else, nothing more." He said, and the ground stared to darken, he looked away and smiled back._

_"I'm waking up, and I'll help you at night, goodbye daughter, keep you skills a secret." He called as I woke up. _

People around me were getting there things ready, some chatting others brushing their hair, I grunted and rubbed my eyes, I smelled something sharp and opened my fist, a tiny green pine leaf. I smiled putting it inside the box under my pillow with my glass flower. I got dressed in some jeans and a brown shirt, than headed out to breakfast. I dug in, apparently I felt the strain of my training from the night. Caroline watched me from her table, I signaled to meet me outside. I hurried up and left the building, Caroline meeting up with me.

"He visited you didn't he?" She said, eyes shining with excitement, I smiled and nodded.

"What did he say!" she squealed, I almost laughed. "He wants to train me, we practice In a fight for about four hours nonstop, than we practiced with water." I said, she sighed dreamily.

"Wait, do you have a crush on my dad?" "No!" She said too quickly blushing, I snickered and we headed towards the Pegasus stables. After a brief list of all the powers a child of Poseidon had and me having almost all of them, why not try this? I walked over to the Pegasus mom let me ride, he was the only black Pegasus in the entire camp, his name is Blackjack. I searched out with my mind trying to connect with this winged animal somehow.

_"Hey Blackjack, ready to fly?" _I somehow thought, at once its eyes met mine and I could see joy in them,

_"Yay! It's Lydia, if only she would get some doe nuts." _I laughed silently and he looked at me.

"So you want doe nuts?" I whispered, but he heard me.

_"Holy horse feed! You can understand me! But….how… why?...when!" _he shouted in my mind, I saddled him up and climbed on quickly.

_"Don't tell anyone, no horses or humans, but you know Percy Jackson?"_

_"Yeah, that's Boss!"_

_"Well…I'm his daughter." _

The horse practically collapsed, but kept flapping his wings.

_"I got boss's kid on my back! Yes I knew he would have one!" _he did a flip and I laughed, after the lesson, Black jack promised to not tell a living thing, which included Nico and Bianca.

"Lydia! The hunters are coming! They'll be here by sundown!" Caroline shouted at me in excitement, I smiled, _now I can find Thalia!_


	4. dont steal my buger

**ST: Ohhhh! i am the ghost of Shark tooth comming into your mind! ohhhhh.**

**Lydia: You only meet with me as we sleep, your not a ghost, your still alive.**

**ST: You take the fun out of everything!**

**Lydia: I'm your kid, i have more fun that you do.**

**ST: Touch'e**

* * *

I saw the hunters move into camp, they seemed more relaxed, the war made them used to guys apparently. I saw the girl with the black hair and a silver crown shaped thing on her head walk down to the beach, I followed, she went over to a big black rock and sat on it looking out at the water.

"Hello, you Thalia I assume?" I asked walking towards her, she smiled and waved, I sat next to her.

"I'm Lydia, my mom's Annabeth." I explained and joy filled Thalia's face.

"Ah, how is she?" "She's great, but actually a friend of mine couldn't ask you a question and asked me to ask you instead." I said, she nodded still on friendly terms.

"Do you know where Rachel is?" I asked tilting my head slightly, Thalia's eyes narrowed slightly and I almost gulped, dang it.

"Yes, she lives in the cliffs just by the mountain side. But if your going to see her, then I'm coming with." She said getting up, eh, I guess dad will have to deal with it.

"Fine, but we're taking the Pegasus."

Soon we were flying towards the cliffs, Thalia on a horse named Porkpie, I on Black jack.

"She lives in that cave," Thalia shouted pointing to a large opining, we landed nicely and Black jack nodded saying he'd wait. I walked towards the purple and green curtain that kept out the cold and smiled at the cave. It looked like an art studio. The floor was white tile and the lights above were a nice cream, in the corner it was fuzzy carpet and paint splotch wall paper. I walked inside and saw a girl with red hair painting on some picture.

"Hello." She said turning around, she smiled at Thalia and looked me up and down,

"She's a new girl?" She asked Thalia, it was now or never.

"What must I do, to complete my goal." I said strong, Rachel's eyes grew green as did he mouth.

_"Six demi gods shall go south to the land of rain_

_To seek and search from the belly of the monsters domain_

_To skid across water on a steed made of foam_

_To fight many battles to try and get home_

_You shall find what you seek, and win in the end,_

_But a wound beyond pain that shall never mend."_

Rachel rasped in a strange yet scary voice and blinked a few times. Thalia looked at me in a face of anger and disbelief.

"Why would you try and get a prophecy!" She shouted leaping at me, I twisted pushing on her back and pinning her to the ground in seven seconds flat.

"I only did what someone asked of me, and there never wrong." I stated flatly walking back out to the Pegasus.

_"How did it go master?"_

"Stop calling me master." I muttered getting on his black, Thalia followed in annoyance, but she was proud Annabeth's kid could stick up for herself. We landed quickly and I made my way to the big house, hopefully Chiron won't be to mad. Thalia probably went off to tell mom, it didn't matter, I needed her on the quest. I walked into the Big house and I saw Chiron in his horse body reading a book.

"Chiron." I said simply, he looked up and smiled.

"Why hello Lydia, this isn't just a visit is it?" He asked looking at my face expression.

"A….friend of mine has told me to get a quest, and it's important, and I got it. May I have permission to take five other people with me to rescue a certain person?" I asked trying to be vague. Chiron raised an eyebrow. I scrambled through my mind, didn't dad say I had an empathy link? Yes I need to know if I can tell him.

_"Dad!" _I shouted in my mind, I felt another presence stir.

_"Lydia? What is it?" _his mind thought back, it was extremely faint. I gave a small smile.

_"I have my quest, but Chiron wants to know who told me to get it, can I tell him its you?" _I thought waiting, I finally heard his ever so faint reply.

_Yes…_ I smiled.

"Sorry Chiron, I had to make sure it was okay to tell you." I said blushing slightly, Chiron rose and looked at me.

"Who told you to get the quest?"

"Percy Jackson." I said simply, Chiron skidded, his hooves almost failing him.

"He's alive? Go, take five people and bring him back, I beg of you." Chiron said, I smiled and dashed off to find my five people. I sighed relaxed and went off to find those people.

"Bianca, Nico!" I called running towards them, the ditched the training dummy that now looked somewhat like road kill, and ran over.

"I got a quest, come with me?" I asked, a large grin came on both of their mouths.

"You bet it, we need some action." Bianca said and they went off to their cabin to pack for the day. I than walked off to find Thalia and mom.

"Hey I heard what you said, can I come with?" I smiled at the excited Caroline. I nodded and we looked for my parent and Thalia. Soon I saw a very angry Annabeth coming towards me, uh oh.

"What were you thinking?" She screeched at me, I yelped and looked at the equally terrified face of Caroline.

"Um….well actually it's a rescue mission and I can fight." I said, mom narrowed her eyes.

"than show me." She said, I rolled my eyes and took out my father's duel swords, mom took out her knife, the charged, and I blocked it with ease, than slashed down spinning around, mom blocked that. Soon we were in a full out attack and suddenly my sword was at her neck, mom had a look of shock on her face but nodded

"Yes, your well trained, you can go on the quest." She said, Thalia smiled.

"Actually, I have room for two other people and I think you two fit. Want to come?" I asked hopingly.

"Yeah, it'll takes lot to keep you two out of troble." Mom said jokingly, Thalia didn't look so sure.

"Its only girls except Nico, but Bianca will keep him in line." Thalia ran off to pack, as I walked back with my mom.

_I twirled around and snapped back as a dagger came towards me._

_"Hey Lydia, your getting better." I smiled as the form of Percy, AKA dad walked out. I put away my swords and we headed towards the creek. I had been practicing every night in my dreams, working with the water. Dad said that soon I would be able to flood a ship._

_"I got the quest, we're leaving tomorrow." I stated calmly, I saw him smile in joy._

_"Thanks Lydia, I would only know if Thalia and Nico with his sister are coming by any chance?" He asked with a strange grin, I laughed and he hugged me._

_"You'll need to take a boat. But first, get your grandfathers blessing for calm waters. You can always calm the storm though, but that would give you away."'_

_He said looking down at me proudly, I like dad a lot._

_"Why must we keep the fact that I'm you daughter a secret? Doesn't Nico or Thalia know?" I asked leaning against a tree._

_"No, nobody but your mother knows. People knew at first she had a baby, but nobody knew the father for many good reasons. I'm the titan's greatest threat, if they found out that I have a daughter, they'll capture you and use you as bait. When I was taken, people believed even less that I was the father, and soon all rumors vanished, people just think it was an adoption or something, or the others just care that your Annabeth's little girl." He stated calmly before picking me up. I looked into the distance._

_"Mom misses you. Whenever we tell the story of the great Shark tooth, mom leaves to cry. Sometimes at night I see her go to the beach and sit on a driftwood log. Grover told me that was where you guys went before the war." I said, I heard a ragged breath and saw my dad there, he looked down and breathed deeply._

_"I miss her too, I know that help is coming, but I wont be able to last long. The second mountain north face, there is a pool of water, moisture travel in here, free me, than we can escape."_

_"dad….which titan is doing this?" I asked, he inhaled sharply and looked away._

_"Kronos is still in Tartarus, you grandfather has taken Oceanus, Atlas is under the sky, and Hyperion is in the tree. Most are in fleeing, but Mnesmyone(SP?) is the one." He said spitting the name, I hugged him and the ground started to blacken._

_"I love you dad, we're coming." I said and I woke up._

"Sorry I'm late, overslept." I said running up the hill. Nico rolled his eyes and we piled into his car. Chiron made it larger on the inside though. Mom and Nico in the front, than Thalia and Bianca, then Caroline and me in the back. I took out my ipod and we started driving south, they understood that we needed to get to Miami. We took a rest room break every few hours and also stopped to get a few burgers. We walked inside the Burger king looking around. Nico went up to order eight burgers. Very slowly the burgers started to appear, but something wasn't right. Bianca looked back as I did, an old lady was eating a burger looking at us with a strange gleam. Slowly she got up and smiled.

"Hello Lydia Chase, we have been expecting you." She said kindly before her teeth shifted into pointed like dogs. I immediately punched her gut before she could pounce on Thalia, she hissed and the others noticed her now. I drew my duel swords and the lady attacked turning into a Dracaena. I sliced down and licked her back and sent my swords through her chest. She exploded into golden dust and everybody looked at me in surprise.

"Hey, I get protective over my food." I shrugged snatching my burger and walking out the door without looking back.


	5. Just gotta reach a little more

**Lydia: Possesive of food?**

**OB: What did you want me to say?**

**Lydia: oh i don't know, maybe that if i didn't she would have chewed me to bits!**

**OB: Um those snake people swallow there food whole, not chew.**

**ST: Look, lets stop talking about monsters eating people and get on with the story!**

**OB+ Lydia: Agreed!**

* * *

A few hours after the burger incident, we were on the road again, Since it was night, Nico added the cloaking part on it and we did about thirty miles above the speed limit. Mom and Bianca were asleep, and Nico had headphones in as he drove. Thalia looked back at us with narrowed eyes.

"How did you take out that monster so easily? That was your first." She said crossing her arms. Dang, I looked to Caroline, she was out cold, dang it.

"You not normal. Annabeth's you mom, but who is you dad?" She said glaring almost.

"Swear on the River Styx that you won't tell another living soul?" I asked.

"I swear." I head thunder in the distance.

"we're going to rescue my father, his name is Percy Jackson." I said simply, Thalias eyes widened, he jaw and arm dropped.

"Shark tooth is your dad?" She gasped, I smiled.

"I've been training with him in my dreams, we somehow made a link, oh and why does he call you pinecone face?"

Thalia smiled and ruffled my hair, I glared.

"Hey guys, we're going to stop here for the night." Nico said taking out his headphones and pulling into a small motel. She walked, well in moms and Bianca's case sleepwalked into the hotel. Nico got four rooms, he waved his hand and the person at the desk thought a ten was a hundred dollar bill, so strange.

"Okay, I have my own room, as does Annabeth. Bianca and Thalia will bunk and so will Caroline with Lydia." Nico said handing out keys. We walked to the elevator and Caroline yawned, Thalia and I were the only ones not tired.

"Maybe Thalia and I should bunk since we aren't tired." Caroline nodded and swapped keys standing next to Bianca. We headed to our rooms and we closed the door, Thalia looked at me waiting answers.

"How can you speak with him?" She asked sitting on one of the beds, I smiled.

"Dad made a bond, only in my dreams can he speak with me." She smiled and got under the covered but stalled for a moment.

"Tell me what he says in the morning." She whispered and I smiled heading off into sleep.

_It was the same pine forest, and I spotted Dad over sitting on a rock, I walked over and sat next to him._

_"How long have you been here?" I asked and he rapped his arm around me._

_"Not long. We need to practice sword fighting. And this time I'm not going easy." He said smiling. I bolted upright._

_"Easy?" I repeated and he drew his sword, I drew mine and he charged. I almost screamed, how IS HE SO GOOD? I was almost tempted to run, I could barley dodge let alone strike back, in only 4 minutes I was pinned against a tree my weapons far away and breathing hard, he smirked and put down his sword._

_"Your about as good as Annabeth, maybe a tiny bit less. When we're united I'll teach you more. By your skills you can take on large monsters, but don't try water. No offense, but your weak on that skill, when you come let me do the water. Only do it as a last resort."_

_He said, his eyes flickering with something, than he blinked and looked over to the left. _

_"How did you get here?" Dad asked before the form of Thalia wondered out obviously lost. She suddenly froze and looked at us with disbelief on her face._

_"I'm dreaming aren't I?" she blinked and I giggled, dad smiled._

_"Well you have to too get here, but I have no clue why you are here." Thalia looked around and let her gaze rest on dad._

_"I just focused on seeing you." She said, I saw Dad glare at me and I shrunk._

_"She was scaring me! She was threatening me and she swore on Styx that she won't tell!" I whimpered, and he relaxed. Thalia looked around again._

_"So….this is where you guys practice every night?" she said, I giggled at her amazed expression._

_"It looks like the rebels old base camp." She whispered, I shrugged and looked around._

_"Where are you?" Thalia asked my dad, a look of surprise lit his face._

_"You never told her?" he said looking at me, I grinned._

_"We're going to Cuba!" I said exciting and I saw the familiar dim coming in Thalia freaked. Dad's eyes narrowed._

_"What's happening!" Thalia squeaked as the trees turned black._

_"I'm waking up, don't worry…I thinks it's a Telkhine….yep a Telkhine. I'll talk to you later." He said before everything turned black._

I opened my eyes at the same moment as Thalia shot out of bed and landed on the floor. I laughed.

"Same reaction I had the first time….yet again it was a dream about Kronos…" I shrugged as Thalia scowled. We got dressed and went down for breakfast, we were strangely quiet.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the bathroom." I said simply and headed towards the bathroom. I walked in and went to the mirror, my hair was a mess! I started brushing it with my hands and froze. A girl wearing a blue white shirt and black jacket stared at me, I turned and she blinked.

"Um….Hi?" I said and she took a step forward smiling and held out a hand as if to shake mine. There were two things I noticed then, one, her eyes were blue but had a deep red outline, the second, her teeth were like a dinosaur, wicked sharp. I drew my swords and she roared and her neck and body grew, I dropped my jaw as a large three meter tall dragon looked at me in rage and fury.

"You shall die Lydia." It hissed snapped in me, I screamed and sliced missing its head, it slashed at me with its paw and I rolled. I heard peoples footsteps running, but they wouldn't get here in time. It flared with its wings trying to strike me down, and I slashed making a large slice from its left wing, I roared and I ducked narrowly avoiding a wave of fire. I yelped, this was only my second monster! It reached under the sinks trying to grab me, and I slashed cutting off one of its fingers, it roared and smacked the sink with its tail. Water burst from the pipe and I gasped remembering dad's warning from long ago.

_"You have Poseidon in you, but others don't know that, will yourself to get wet so people won't ponder the idea."_

I let the water soak me, and felt my hair wetted, the monster roared as the water blocked his view. I ran out and jumped onto its thigh, it twisted not expecting that, and flared its wings, I took my two swords and pressed it against its neck about to slice when it reared.

"Lydia!" Bianca screamed seeing me on the back of this thing, I yelled as the thing turned trying to bite me, I quickly cut and it exploded into gold dust. I fell against the ground panting. Bianca ran over checking for cuts.

"You only have a bruise, but I think we should leave as soon as we can." She said helping me up, I was wobbly as we walked out, my eyes wide and scared.

"What happened?" Caroline yelled running over, I shivered.

"There was a dragon trying to kill me." I muttered and she gave me a hug.

"I'll get the car started." Nico muttered as he vanished to get out bags. Soon we were driving again, soon we were humming to some stupid some on the radio, Nico quickly turned it off and we all took out our own music. I put it on random and stated humming it as I eventually paid attention to hear the words.

_You look like I did when you resist me just like this_

_Can't tell me to heal, and it hurts remembering how it felt to shut down._

_Can't be too careful anymore, for all that is waiting for you._

_Won't come any closer, you've got to reach a little more, more, more, more, more.._

I blinked against the somewhat ironic lyrics, I shrugged and looked off the window not caring to listen anymore.

* * *

**Yay! i have a trivia question!**

**What is the name of the song, and what band made it?**


	6. Mia and Heart

**congrrates xoxolover983, you were the first to get the song right! its so strange, in my life nobody knows Paramore, but on fanfiction everybody does...its so creepy!**

**Lol, have you noticed that since Shark tooth, everybody is doing the titans-won-and-this-is-what-happened story? Lol mines still the best though!**

**Oceanbreeze: yay! come on down lucky winner!**

***xoxolover983 appears out of nowhere***

**OB: Hi lover!**

**Lover:...what just happened?**

**ST: At this point we just go with it.**

**Lover: Shark tooth?**

**ST: Um...yes?**

**Lydia: I feel all left out. :(**

**Lover: nice job taking out the dragon.**

**Lydia: um...thanks?**

**ST: You took out a dragon?**

**OB: Crap, he's going into parent protective mode!**

***Shark tooth's face gets red and fury grows***

**ST: HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK THINGS THROUGH AND ATTACK A MONSTER LIKE THAT! YOU COULD'VE BEEN HURT!**

**Lydia: help...please...**

***Oceanbreeze snapes fingers and a large red button appears in her hand.***

**OB: Shall you do the honors?**

**Lover: I shall.**

***Lover presses the big button that on most movies says DO NOT TOUCH, but most people do anyways.***

**OB: wait for it...**

***a invisable bucket turns visable and shows it is directly over ST, it slowly tilts covering ST with orange like goo, it slides down his shocked face and Lover and Oceanbreeze high five***

**Lydia: What is that?**

**OB: Carmel mixed with quick acting rubber cement**

***Carmel hardens and ST falls on his face***

"Um…..where are we?" Caroline asked after a moment of silence, mom looked at her through the mirror.

"We're in Virginia, and heading south." She said simply and we went back to our solitary business. I looked out the window and counted every blue car that passed us. One…two three….four….five six seven….e-

"Want to play a game?" Caroline asked taking out a notebook with a tic tack toe board on it. I shrugged and we played. After me winning the twenty seventh game Caroline quit, being the granddaughter of Athena helped in this match. I looked out the window and saw a sign._ Welcome to Danville!_ Was that even a place? ( it is as I asked mom) we kept going and in the end, I was stuck sharpening my sword. _Sllsh. Shlllsh, sllllsish_ My swords made as I sharpened it, soon even Mom was cleaning her dagger, than Thalia with a few arrows.

"What is with girls and weapons?" Nico muttered and I glared. We traveled on and eventually without anything to do I fell asleep.

_Our normal meeting place, dad wasn't here, he was busy probably. I went over to a stone block that was just sitting there, about twenty daggers and a few targets. A little note also._

_"Dear Lydia, I know sometimes that I won't be here when you are, so hopefully you can still practice, use the targets and the daggers, don't stop practicing until you get around seven bulls eyes in a row. ~ST_

_Eh, why not? I set up the daggers and started hurling them. The first one missed completely, and I shrugged using the next one, it went too far to the left but in the middle. I narrowed my eyes now knowing where to fire, I chucked the other one and hit the third ring and smiled._

_A few hours passed and I got better, I willed more daggers to come, and since this was our mind, they did, I threw more and more until I decided to toss hunting knives, I hit a bulls eye and I moved to a monster dummy. I narrowed my eyes and held a spear. I waited and threw, it the dummies neck, just an inch away from its windpipe, I growled in frustration and tried harder. After want felt like forever, I was pouring sweat and had ever dummy I had thought up a while ago destroyed. I hadn't perfected my throwing, but I got as far as I could without dad helping. The ground turned black, someone was shaking me awake. I smiled as the ground turned black._

"Wake up Lydia; we're taking a little walk." Thalia said waking me by shaking, I was about to blink when I felt a sharp zap go through me, I yelped jumping up and glaring and the grinning girl. I unbuckled and blinked looking at the scenery. It was near a rocky cliff. I climbed out and smiled. Caroline was at the top and seemed to be creating a nice wind to blow against her face. Nico and Bianca were skipping stones by the bottom, Thalia ran off and made a miny lightning cloud above Nico which made him yelp and slip into the water. I spotted my mom over sitting on a rock far off. I made my way over to her and saw her staring out looking sad.

"You okay mom?" I asked worried and she smiled as I sat next to her. A light breeze came by and I saw a flash of movement under the water.

"I always did like the sea, I used to sit here for hours and stare at it." She whispered and smiled as a strange water horse thing surfaced; it looked at mom and stared at me for the longest time.

_It is a pleasure to met you Mi-lady, all of the ocean has sung of you, being the Lords daughter, how may I help you?_

It said in a majestic voice, unlike the Pegasus, it was like the voice of a swan if you ever heard one.

_Um….hi water horse._ I thought projecting my thoughts, it blinked saying it got the message.

_Please don't tell other demigods, they don't know I am his son._

_A pleasure and request are fit Mi-lady._

_And when we get to Miami, we're needing a lift to Cuba, can you get us to Havana?_

_A pleasure, the Lords brother Tyson, named one of us Rainbow, she will take her Fillycalves with her_

_Fillycalves?_

_Fillycalves? Marefry? Foelelver? (1)_

_…_

_Children?_

_Oh! Okay, thanks a lot…what's your name?_

_Myrangus._

_…..Myrun, myran, I'll call you Mia._

_We shall meet again Mi-Lady._

The hose nodded and sunk below, I smiled at our entire conversation.

"That was strange, normally they chatter." Mom said thinking but shrugged rising to her feet.

"We should get back to the car." She noted, I nodded and we continued. We drove for a while before going through a drive through of Burge king, we were too afraid to go into one after what happened last time.

_Thank you, please drive up to the next window. _

The annoying machine said, I bit back a growl and we turned the corner hitting the brakes. A large hellhound sat at the food window, stealing to food as it came, its head turned and growled darkly, getting up and advancing on us in the car.

"Crap." Nico said hitting the breaks, he started going backwards and spun doing a fish tail that would make even Apollo proud, we hit the gas and blew out of the Burger King the dog roaring and in pursuit. Mom told me that since the Olympians won, police had the numbers of every demigod owned cars, so they wouldn't be ticketing them if they were being chased by something strange. The hellhound roared and dashed after us.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Bianca yelled, Nico put on more gas and pulled down a nearby neighborhood, the hellhound yelped skidding past the entrance not expecting the turn.

"Where are we going!" Mom yelled having her knife ready, Nico didn't reply but he turned into a large white house with a metal fence and a grand pool, it had several white pillars holding up a grand balcony, but it was strange, in the backgrounds, a large horse stable sat, but the mist covered it. Nico ran up and hit the doorbell a metal button popped out and Nico pressed it.

"Its Nico, son of Hades, help us! A stupid hellhound is coming." He yelled into the microphone and we heard a loud ripping noise, I didn't want to turn around and I saw Nico collapse onto his knees.

"My car." He whispered as I heard it scrape and be torn to bits, I than turned to face a face of the killer beast, it was looking directly at me and I yelped, the door swung open and a crossbow shot at the dog, hitting him in the cheek, it yelped and pawed at it as I saw the man that had helped us. He was tall, dark skin and a little bit of a burn scar on his face. He had curly brown hair and wore grease stained paints.

"Charlie! What's wrong?" I heard someone ask before walking over. She was tall with black hair and glittering blue eyes, she was nicely tanned and wore designer clothes with high heels.

"hellhound!" She yelped, I growled and spun taking out my two duel swords, the hellhound pounced on me and I stabbed upwards getting my left sword yanked out of my hand, but getting it pushed all the way through the hellhounds left paw. It twisted thrashing with its tail, my dad's lesson came back.

_"using Duel swords is tricky, if you lose one your remaining is too thin and weak to do any damage. That's why you want to have a hidden weapon." _

I gasped and slashed down, the tip of its tail came down and a muzzle dripping drool spun to face me. I grabbed the dagger I kept from my memory practices and held it tight. I found out, that like my dad when he gave me the rose, I could hold one thing and it would stay with me.

The hellhound opened its mouth about to clamp it on me, and I dropped to the ground, the hellhound going over me, I aimed and launched my knife into the hellhounds heart, it yelped before exploding into fine sand. I panted and looked up still frightened, the tall pretty girl was frowning to me.

"I'm guessing she's your Annabeth." She said turning to my mom raising an eyebrow, my mom blushed and the man helped me up.

"I'm Charlie Bekendorf." He said smiling, I smiled back.

"And I'm Selena Bekendorf." She said smiling at the last name.

"I'm Lydia." I said offering her my hand, she shook it and looked at the still horrified Nico.

"jeeze Nico, it's just a car."

"Just a car? JUST A CAR!"

"Get a horse, there nicer." Selena commented slipping past Nico's drop jaw shock, I snickered and followed them inside. It was bright and white, the carpet nice cream, and the sofa's white. A cute little kitten was curled up on the cushions. It was a Siamese. White (wow I had NO ideaJ ) and black tipped. I sat on the couch and the cat came over as I scratched its head.

"So why the urgent visit?" Charlie asked me, I smiled.

"Well we're on a quest, and our car is now killed." I heard Nico whimper behind me, I ignored it. " and we need to get to Miami." I said simply scratching the purring kitten. Selena's face lit up.

"Yu can take some of my Pegasus. I breed them and am a part time model." She said brightly heading out towards the stables I followed them. The stables were large, and a tied off area, I assumed they flew out to graze in the forest.

"here are our six fastest." She said bringing six over. I gaped, each had a thick silky coat and light blue eyes, but the striking feature was that some of them weren't just white. I smiled at a light grey with spots around its back, it had a dark grey mane and tail. The other was a almost black but had spots of white on its chest. Another was a pinto with splashes of chestnut on its body. I saw a tan, cream, and a Scottish looking one with thick hooves.

"I cross bred them to get there different abilities from mortal horses. A stallion mix gives them endurance, a Scottish gives them strength. A pinto improves eyesight. And they have amazing pelts." She said proudly as I pet a nearby one. It was a nice chestnut with a white diamond on its forehead, its wings were brown and looked like a birds. It trotted over and stepped into line with the others.

"These are our fastest flyers. There trained to come back when you say to, hopefully you can finish your quest!" She said happily, and stated putting on saddles. The chestnut looked at me and gave some sort of bow. I shrugged and waked closer stepping up into the saddle; I tied the little loops around my legs and handled the reigns.

"Hey, I'm Lydia." I said patting its neck, it hummed in response and fluttered its wings a little.

_Hello Lydia, I am Heart. I sense power in you, who are you?_

I heard the horse say in my mind, I just patted her imagining I never heard her speak.

"Now get out of here, make us proud!" I heard Selena say and Heart reared dashing towards the exit taking flight and flapping into the sky.

* * *

**(1) fillycalves. A filly is a female baby horse, and a calf is a baby whale. so its a baby horsewhale**

**Marefry. I think a mare is a male horse, and a fry is a baby fish. so its a baby horsefish**

**foelelven. a foel is a baby horse (no gender difference) and a elven is a baby eel. so its a horse eel!**


	7. nightmares on a horse no pun intended

**Somepeople wanted a ST P.O.V., i gave a little, but not enpugh to give away the story, it was hard!**

"Is that the best you can do?" I growled as a empousa claw aimed for my heart, I grabbed the claw and let go when I heard a wail of pain and a snap. I twisted knocking away a telkhine, and swept my gaze around. What kind of sick cruel peron would put them in a ring of monsters without a weapon and deffensless? Oh yeah thsts right, a titan would.

"Give up cursed one." A telkhine barked raising his sword, I panted and swiped away the sweat on my face, and growled, he charged and I hit his tample causing him to expload in dust, I snapped his sword and spun daring anyone to come closer. They backed away and I hissed seeing a familier form walking over.

"You fight well for the wounded." She said tilting her head, her silver eyes locking onto mine, I kept my sword raised and she vanished, I screamed in agony as I felt pain blast through my arm, burning my body from the insides. I almost felt my bones melt inside me, but the truth was it was only a simply cut an inch long, but where it was the matter. A tiny cut crossing over the scar on my left wrist, where the scythe hit the hardest. I collasped almost knocked out, I felt the moon titan drag me back to my cell and throw me in, I grunted as I hit the cold ground. I blinked a few times as slowly the pain fadded. I moved into a slouching position and looked around. The cell I was in was just by the centeral hallway giving me pleanty of light. It was cold and had no bed. I blinked against the flickering bulb that gave me headaches. I looked left and raised my head, I used the water in the air, I felt it and made it move with my arm. A little grasshopped jumped out with my hand. I focused on the water, and let t flow with my mind towards its feet, it twitched slightly, swayed once, than collasped passed out, I released my controll on its blood and let it flow back into its head. I smiled and sent my mind outwards once again, seeking the water, and there it was, a small Oceanus fountain just outside off the door. Perfect. I leaned against the bars and hid a satisfied smirk, I only had to wait.

Lydia's P.O.V.

_So….your Sharktooth's daughter which nobody knows of, and I can't tell my species?_

Heart asked, her nose snorting a little, I smiled and stroked her head.

We were flying faster than I had ever before, the pegasus bred for speed and boy were we flying! In just hours we had made it to the top of Flordia. We wee spaced out so we wouldn't look to obvious for the monsters. A few times a dragon or a harpy attacked, I sliced the dragon and Caroline shot the harpy. We kept flying and the clouds darkened and boomed, we all looked nervious, I knew that Zeus wasn't making this, it was natural, Thalia was worried. So I focused and hoped that people wouldn't notice, slowly the clouds drifted away, I sighed in releif and exustion. We continued flying and I relaxed as my strenth returned. The pegasus slowly landed neer a highway and we climbed off, Heart winked at me before rearing and calling, the others walked over to her like a duckling around the mother. They flapped into the sky vanishing into blurs, smiled and turned to the group, they were ready with weapons drawn. Mom smiled and started running through the woods, Thalia quickly kept up running faster than I thought, Nico was the slowest and I kept pace with Bianca and Caroline. Soon we ran and a largee harbor of boats came into veiw. Tall fraitors and small sail boats, a few scadoos but we needed the hippocampus. We walked over to the water and I looked under, I spotted a few fog like things.

_Hello Mi- Lady, we ae the Leachines. The Hippocampus are out farther where the mud water can't hurt them, we will take you out._

I head a large grey shape whisper before surfacing. It was a large eel like thing, It nodded rose slowly and bowed its head, I blinked and the others frowned. I shivered as I slid onto its slippery slimy skin. Caroline was reluctant too but finally did shivering and making gag noises soon the eel starded swimming with these strange flippers on its side, there were nine in all. We slipped through the black water and the eel picked up speed. For all sea creatures this was revolting. It slowly stopped moving and we saw a few familier heads bobb up. Two large hippocampus and a few smaller ones, they bobbed there heads and Caroline flung at them, releived to get off the eel.

_Thank you giant eel….what is your name?_

_My name is Oirmar, I was once a sea syrpent, but the waters have poulleted me, thank you mi- Lady, let youfind the Lord._

It whispered sining below the water. I swam onto a smaller hippocampus and mom took Rainbow, Nico on Rainbow's mate, Thalia on the next biggest, Bianca on a large one, and Caroline and I on the twins.

_Come little ones, let us swim to Cuba._

_Cuba!_

They all shouted as they powered up like a jetski skipping across the water at twenty miles an hour. I mumbled some wods of a thanks and sank into sleep, I was hopping to find my dad but no, I was almost going to scream.

_"Give up!" I heard a Telkhine growl, we were on the bay of Miami, my friends and mom over in the corner bound o held on by monsters. Caroline was wide eyed, Thalia was knocked out, Bianca and Nico were gagged so they couldn't summon anything. Mom was pale and staring, almost seeing nothing. I gasped when I felt someone pressing there back to mine._

_"Never." I heard the familier voice I had wished to hear all my life. Dad growled lowly with riptide, I was holding the duel swords and monster dust surrounded me.i was panting and had a small cut on my arm. I was somehow wearing black armor with a copper hippocampus on the left side. My dad and the others were wearing similar armor, moms was grey with an owl, Nico and Bianca's were just black. Caroline had on white armor and I sighed. A hellhound rushed me, I ducked under a paw, an Dad leaned back and stabbed its heart, it yelped exploading and I felt the ground rumble. A large roar and a gold Drakon emerged from the shadows, its eyes were molten gold and its tongue the strangest shade of purple, but what scared me were its teeth, they were silver and gleemed like sharpened swords. It seemed to grin and the monsters backed away._

_"Impossible." Dad whispered turning towards it and reveiling his sheild._

_"Forty Drakon hearts, just enough to create a form, just enough to take revenge." It hissed, its voice raspy and almost scraping like. I flinched and Dad growled._

_"You won't kill me." Dad growled and the Drakon hissed laughter, its mouth pointing up in a smile._

_"Who said anything about killing you?" it laughed and large golden cracks opened in the ground racing towards us, turning black and eating away at the ground that held us, it shattered and I screamed as blackness rushed up at us from the depths of t-_

"AHHHHH!" I screamed bolting awake flailing and smacking into the light blue water, sinking below the surface never to surface again…..until I hit the two foot bottom, I blinked and blushed at everybodys raised eyebrow. I got up and patted my hippocampus that appeared to be smirking. I playfully flicked his nose and looked at the others. We appeared to be on a reef, the ground had lush tropical trees and nice white sand.

"Lets go." I said getting up and marching into the paradise.


	8. spearing the Kampe

We snuck through the forest and looked everywhere, we commonly saw some scared nymphs, they gasped and ran away after that. We sometimes saw some scared animals with scraches and scared eyes as they darted to the saftey of the brush. We kept walking growing more and more uneasy. A few little rabits stared before hopping away, and I heard a strange rustle.

"Hello?" I called looking around, a faint whisper of my words came back in my ear, I frowned.

"Are you echo? Say your name?" I called, the faint sound of echo drifted back. I smiled and drew my sword.

"We're here to stop the titans? Do you want them, or gone?" I asked, the faint whisper of 'gone' came into my ear.

"You speak with echo?" I heard a little voice ask, a little girl no older than seven seemed to be staring at me. She had green eyes and long light bown hair, she wore a long skirt and a wripped jacket.

"I'm Lily, if you speak with Echo, I will help, she told us to help the ones she speaks with." The girl said bowing, I smiled and patted her head. She nodded and skipped into the woods, we all followed, Nico glancing around uncertain. The nymph kept walking and hid in the shadows as we emerged looking on helplessly. A large fence around cement ground walking up to a red cave with screams coming from inside, nymphs were being dragged and crying, Lily sighed.

"Everyday we lose one, the titans treat us as slaves, we don't do as they want….we meet Hades." She said sadly, I heard another scream and flinched. We all glaed as a tekhine started mumbling about something as it dragged out a dead nymph and tossed her into a hole, he strutted back inside. But there was something else, a hint of light inside the cave, a hint of salt and water, it was dad, I felt his core.

"He's in there." I said stifly, people looked at me blinking, after all, they only knew this was a rescue mission, they didn't know who we were after. I inhaled deaply and focused on the neerest water source. I felt water in the air, _stupid! There was water all around you the entie time!_

I growled in my mind and looked around. Mom had her hat in her hands, I smiled as I thought of an idea, I would probably be grounded for life if it worked though.

"Sorry mom, but I need to do this." I said and she looked puzzled, I yanked the hat out of her hands and slipped it on dropping to the ground and slowly crawling away. Mom was puzzled before growing red with anger. I smiled and let my body melt with the water in the air, it was a strange feeling, like floating in a cool spot of water, or getting a cool draft. I sighed and seeked with my mind, I zoomed through the building and seeked Dad, his esence getting stronger and I let my body form again, I kept the hat on as I slipped into the cell, closing the door behind me. He was leaing against a wall, his back straight and his eyes closed. He had long black hair, sholder lenth. It was greasy and missing in a single spot. His clothes were wripped jeans a a fadded green shirt with some black and extreamly dark red spots, he took deep breaths and his arms at his side. You could see old scars from the old titan war, small tiny feathe patterns baely visable on his arms, but a single long ash white scar on his right arm stretching from his sholde blade to his elbow, than on his other hand, a thin white band looking like a bracelet on his left wrist, and finally a deep white scar crossing over his eye to his chin. He took another breath and I took a step forward, he exhaled quickly.

"You got here faster than I thought." He said simply, his voice was calming, but yet again wise and smart, I almost smiled. I took another step and he raised his head opining his eyes. They were a bright sea green, but had a hint of olive forming on the outside, that quickly vanished and he smiled looking at me still invisable form. How did he know I was here? I took off that hat and looked at him and he grinned.

"Its nice to finally see you." He said rising quickly, I grabbed the key from the wall and unlocked the wall, he opened the door soundlessly and walked out encasing me in a hug.

"We need to go, the titans shall feel your presence." He murmered and I nodded backing away putting the key back on the wall, his eyes gazed around the room and he shuddered.

"If we travel out, Oceanus will feel it, we need to escape manually." He growled and slung open the door, I think it was locked before he broke it. The hallways were clear, he nodded and we ran silently through the halls, we looked for exits and killed any monsters neer alarms, we dashed down the halls, and suddenly Dad spun, launching a stolen dagger, it hit a Tekhine with his hand on the alarm, it exploaded before it could pull it. We continued running and dashed for the only exit, and we hit a trip wire. Large alarms blared as we jumped out of the hole from Hades, and ran into the nymph forest, monsters screamed and chased afte us, only to be pelted by arrows. Lily was in the lead holding a flower bow, and a tall blue nymph next to her. She had long blue hair and sparkling blue eyes, her skin was pale, she seemed to speak, but he voice out of sync with her lips.

_"Attack." _She whispered from the trees and the arrows flitted. Dad looked shocked.

"how did you get Echo on your side?" He asked in still shock and I grinned as we ran to the cover of the trees. Monsters were there, a few Telkhines, a bunch of giants, and I heard a screach of anger, Dad growled taking out Riptide.

"Kampe." He muttered dashing into the trees, I followed and we exploaded in a clearing. Bianca and Nico were summoning the dead, Thalia had her sword and was zapping all nearby monsters, Caroline was different. She was using her fathers power to guide her arrows with wind getting a bulls-ye every time. Mom was against a large Dragon creature. Thalia was too busy, and Mom was failing. Dad snarled taking iptide and glaring, I took out my duel swords, and Dad looked at me proudly. He took out a dagger and hurled it, it cut through the membrain of the lady's wngs and wipped them beyond reapir, the beast screamed and tossed Mom away, Dad snarled getting low to the gound. Kampe looked uncertain.

"Never. Touch. Annabeth. Again." He hissed and charged, he swung and sliced the neck of the thing, it twisted kicking him off, I aimed and shot an arrow a nymph gave me and it peirced its belly. It screamed slashing down and Dad raised his swods holding both of its claws at bay. He groaned and started sweating s the monster roared in anger. Annabeth gaspoed looking over, as did the ohers.

"Percy!" They all shouted in disbeleif, he closed his eyes trying to sever the claws, I grabbed my due swords and charged, I slashed cutting off 6 feet of its tail, it roared and tried to thash the tiny nub. I ducked under a flared wing and Dad roareed as he sliced off a claw, the monster screamed and took out a long sword and a knife, she hurled the knife at Mom, but a piller of ice caught it, Dad smiled and attacked, sword on sword. I slashed a Telkhine, the monsters were almnost gone, Nico and his sister wee taking on two dragons attached by the back. They died and I looked back at the brrawl as my mom shreiked. Dad was on his knees sweating trying to hold back the large sword, and the sword was inches from his neck and slowly gaining, he was grunting and a long slash on his arm, it cut across thw white scar on his right arm, the second Kronos scar, that's why he was fadding. He moaned as the sword got closer, the beast was panting and looked like it was from a horror movie. Its left arm/claw was cut off, and its right had no claws, its right wing was shredded and its tail was now a tiny nub, but the lady part was red with anger. Dad's arm shook holding back the sword, it was now pressed to his neck.

"PERCY!" Mom sceamed trying to get at the monster.

"Percy!"

"Kelp head!"

"Perseus!"

"Shark tooth!" They all screamed trying to get to him, I only stared, a few drops of blood rolled down his neck.

"Percy!"

"No! fight it!"

"Don't die!"

"Percy," "Percy," "Percy,"_ Percy!_

They all screamed, the voices around me slurred.

"DAD!" I screamed panicing, I raised my arms and formed a piller of ice sliding it up, luckily I formed it under the monster, causing it to go through its gut and into its heart. It stopped at once and dad rolled away in shock and seeing the ice he stiffened, the monster screamed exploading into dust leaving only the piller, I grunted and panted, forming ice took your strength. Almost eveyone in the clearing except Caroline and Thalia looked at me in shock, expesially mom.

"h-how?"

She whispered looking at me, I smiled than shivered.

"Well…..actually I had a nightmare and it was when Dad was fighting Kronos, but I think Kronos sa me and tried to kill me and let it slip that I was 'Sharktooths spawn'"

I shivered, Dad chuckled wrapping his arm around me, Nico just blinked confused.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us that you had a kid?" He said coming close, Caroline was smiling now. I saw some blood come out of the cut oercrossing Dad's scar. I formed water from the air and set it on, at once it started to heal, dad frowned.

"As I said before, only use water as a last resort." He groaned and I grinned.


	9. Falling to Hell

Time is a strange thing, ticking like a clock but can also be as slow as a breeze or as fast as a gunshot.

You know those times when time passes so fast, you don't know what's happening until its staring at you with sword at neck? Yeah, this was one of those times.

We made it to Miami bay, but as we walked to the end of the pier, monsters exploded, Catherin screamed as she was taken down by a dark Demigod, she was soon tied to a tree. Annabeth was taking her dagger, but a strange girl with black and purple markings muttered something and the dagger turned to glass shattering in the wind, a foot to the temple and down she went. I grabbed my swords and started slashing, Bianca yelped and Nico cried out as a giant gagged both of them. They stared and the all too familiar scene played out in my head.

_Mi- Lady! The water! Get to the water with the Lord!_

The hippocampus cried, no, I won't leave my friends. I knew Kronos was coming, I was searching for my hope, and a tiny bell as it slowly came, increasing speed.

"Give up!" A Telkhine barked, I was back to back with Dad, my eyes widened as the scene played out, we needed more time!

"What happens to them if we do?" I said coldly glancing at the others, fear in their eyes, Dad growled softly and I heard him, he was warning me.

"We take them to Lord Kronos." Another barked, and again Dad growled.

"How would that be possible, Kronos doesn't have hands." I pointed out and got an _extreamly_ puzzled look from all demigods nbut the monsters shared a wondering glance.

"I'm not really sure…" He mumbled and I grinned as I felt the friend mind neer me.

_Lydia, I am here, what is thy problem?_

_Kronos is coming to hurt us! He's the big Drakon and only you can stop him!_

_Kronos? That foul beast destroyed my children! He shall pay…_

I smirked but froze as a loud hiss of annoyance as the Drakon Kronos slithered out with his scythe teeth.

"Impossible." Dad whispered horrified just like my dream, I was ready.

"Forty Drakon hearts, just enough to take a form, just enough to take revenge." It hissed like ice hardening, I knew it was almost time.

"You won't kill me." Dad snarled, Bianca was blinking and slowly reaching behind her, the monsters didn't notice.

"Who said anything about killing you?" The thing laughed about to send cracks when I screamed.

"Now!" I shouted and a large grey form blasted from the water connecting with one messed up titan. Oirmar reared and cried to the heavens, the seven fins thrashed making him look just as deadly as the titans, Kronos hissed lunging with his teeth, and Oirmar swiped his muzzle away with a webbed tail and sunk his shark like teeth into the titan exposing black blood. Kronos cried out in outrage. Dad looked stunned. Kronos knocked away Oirmar and roared and sunk his fangs deep into the ground, gold lines chased towards us, we were too late. Dad lunged trying to get the target out of the way, me. Bianca leaped grabbing me as the earth crumbled and we fell down an extremely dark and long hole to the bottom. We collided hard and my vision went fuzzy…

"Percy I think we should stop walking." I blinked away the sleep, Dad was holding me and we were walking someplace. Bianca was on my left and dad was looking straight. His left side of his cheek had a large bruise and a few tiny cuts, ash was on his eyebrow and his shirt sleeve was barley still there.

"No, we better get out of here as soon as possible."

"And you know the way out?"

"Actually yes, I've been down here many times." He ground his teeth and I moaned as my head throbbed, he looked down concerned.

"Bandit, she's awake." He called and Bianca rushed over.

"You okay Lydia?" She asked and dad set me down on the..warm floor? I quickly stood and looked around my eyes widening.

The floor was black and sometimes sand or dried bloods in patches, and there was no walls. All around there were fallen chunks of white marble now slick with blood or some other unknown substances. Blackened and burned corpses in the distances and chunks of who knows what. Large pools of red Magma in the strangest locations and you could feel the heat rising from under the ground, yet it was only warm like a blow-dryer. It smelled of burning plastic and salt, but that made your hair stand on end, but the worst part was the sound. Loud cries of agony and despair echoed around.

_Kill me! My Leg! AHHHHHHHHH! Stupid birds!_

And a row of moans and screams of pain. A lonely hellhound cried out, its howl adding to the effect of being in hell.

"Where are we." I whimpered slightly, dad crouched down and I leaned into his embrace shivering.

"We're in Tartarus." He muttered and I shivered harder. This was _hell._

We walked for hours, the dim light coming from the Magma pits were guiding us, Dad in the lead and Bianca in the back. A loud cry of anger appeared above and we looked up to see seven harpies circling us like vultures. I grabbed my duel swords as one dived; it was black and had a hint of neon green on its feathers. It opened its talons and cracked open its beak and I slashed severing its head, it vanished in dust, but the dust reformed and it appeared unharmed, it cawed again.

"Um….Isn't Tartarus where monsters go to reform?" Bianca asked, Dad groaned and fought back another bird freak. A loud scary roar echoed and a large black and purple dragon swooped down and grabbed three harpies, it proceeded to snap two of them, and eat the last, the bird guts dripped a little and its massive cold yellow eyes rested on us as it hissed sending some bird blood and spit at us. We blinked and slowly backed away.

Than Bianca grinned.

"Back off stones and bones, this is _my_ turf." She shouted as a wave of Magma exploded on the ground melting the screaming monster, slowly Bianca put down her arm and the magma stopped, the dragon laid dead but not in dust. We shivered and walked on.


	10. Long Harry potter moment

**ST: Finally your typing again!**

**OB: Technically ive been typing before**

**Bianca: Don't speak like that, you'll kill the brain cells he has left**

**ST: I wouldn't be talking. I sem to remember you crying for your mommy**

**Bianca: COME ON! I WAS IN PRISON**

**ST: SO WAS I!**

**OB: I MADE IT THAT WAY!**

**ST: ...**

**Bianca:...**

**Prison inmates:...**

**OB:...crap**

**ST:...you...made it like that? SO I COULD ROT FOR YEARS!**

**OB: Shark tooth...Percy...i thuink that was in your _other_ story, just...lets speak about the _happy times now_**

**ST: I hate you**

**OB: I made you**

**ST: No Rick did**

**OB: The whole Shark tooth thing? You know i could just take away your hand, but then i would add more pain a-**

**ST: I'm good with my hand thank you!**

**Bianca: This is funny to watch**

**OB: Touch'e dear character, touch'e**

Hours later, I was being carried, we were all covered in sweat but refused to stop walking. A few times a loud piercing shriek hit the air, I shivered but we walked on. A few times these people watched us from what seemed like an invisible barrier. They reached out with their wispy hands and lowered there hoods, so you could see the black holes where their eyes should have been.

_Free us….we have seen your soul Lydia, we have seen your fears. You walk among the dead, and seek the raw power….come with us Lydia, we have seen your soul…._

They whispered hauntingly, before a geyser of magma and toxic fumes burned them alive, the spirits shrieked.

"Don't listen to the voices Lydia." Dad muttered in my ear, I was shivering hard.

"What are they?" I whispered hoarsely back, he blinked slowly and sighed.

"They are the dead, chimes not cruel enough for punishment, but not honorary for the fields. The worst men on earth are here." He whispered back, Bianca glared at a few, they backed away.

"What do you mean spirits that are not honorary?"

I asked again, he sighed and set me down.

"There the worst humans on earth…like, there! That spirit I think is Hitler." Bianca spat. A almost black spirit seemed dozing off. Its mouth open, eyes blank….and waist under burning inside a pool filled with magma, never ending pain.

"I think we should go….Lydia shouldn't see this." Dad muttered picking me up and covering my eyes.

I didn't struggle and soon we were walking again.

"Bianca, you can summon the dead correct?"

"Yes?"

"Can you summon a dragon? Preferably Peleus?"

Bianca's face drained of all color and she moaned before plopping on her but.

"I'm going to pass out from lack of energy. Make sure he doesn't get killed by the harpies."

With that she raised her hands and closed her eyes. She flashed them open. The pupils grew until a dark black colored them entirely. She blew hard and a black smoke rushed out and sunk into the earth. It rattled and shook as a large black and gold skeleton rose from the dead, rotten flesh dripping away until it was all bone. I reared and spurted flame from its nonexistent stomach. It turned and looked at us with its black misty holes for eyes.

"Peleus, great dragon of the dead, carry us to the lip of Tartarus. I shall take us from there." Bianca said drowsily before slumping. The dragon bowed and remained still. I climbed up and rested in between the mighty bones of its wings. Dad followed up holding onto0 Bianca. The dragon roared and flapped its wings taking flight away from the molten ground. The lack of heat was so nice, I moaned in pleasure, Dad grinned and the dragon banked left avoiding a chunk of rock.

The flight never went smoothly. We avoided magma bursts and Stalactites. Suddenly the dragon roared bursting a loud cloud of red and turning white flame. A few black spirits hissed in anger and took flight, the dragon spun, its fire evaporated the spirits. But more came.

"Dad! Dark spirits!" I shouted and took out my two swords, he did the same with Riptide. I slashed it and it cried before melting, but it them reformed, I gasped and the dragon was being overwhelmed. My dad growled and set down Bianca, he rose on his two feet, hooking the toes under a ridge in the bone. He shouted something in Greek and the monsters screamed, I understood fine though.

_"Shadows of the sunken spirits! Back away from my beast and friends! How dare you attack one marked higher than your force!"_

The monsters shrieked and one drifted closer snarling in Greek, again I could understand it.

_"And who of the higher ground dares to command the life of the dead?"_

That made no sense whatsoever.

_"I go by many names, among the dead I believe I am called the LivingShadow."_

The spirit gasped and at once the others backed away, it easily kept face and seemed to be looking into our souls.

_"'Livingshadow…..I see you…escaped…Your visits are becoming less then common. The spirits are restless, the screams have drifted, tell me Deathbringer, how is life?"_

My father grew a ghost of a smile and looked away.

_"The life above ground is different, the moon is full, the oceans are blue. I was captured but not left to die. I see Tartarus is restless, the spirits are. More of the dead are coming and going."_

This was such a strange conversation. The spirit nodded and looked up as a ball of magma shot past.

_"The pits call among us. Fly well LivingShadow, perhaps I shall see you again someday."_

The spirit said before melting away in the air, surprisingly the rest of the flight was fine.

The dragon didn't get sore muscles since it didn't have any. The air got colder and darker as we nee red the exit.

"We're going to make it!" Bianca had awakened and was looking hopeful. Suddenly the dragon cried out and did a barrel role missing a diving harpy.

"Peleus! Dive!" Bianca screamed, at once dad had grabbed a few chunks of the pointed rock and was sending them in a fury. A few screamed before exploding. I screamed as the dragon twisted avoiding a large blast of purple fire.

A similar dragon covered in thin hide that portrayed every bone in its body rose. It was the same size as ours and a deep purple with black spikes bursting from every spine on its body.

Its eyes were bloodshot and its mouth was open showing many rows of sharp teeth. It roared once and a faint glimmer of gold shot down its body before it twisted slashing our dragon with its barbed tail.

Bianca screamed as our dragon twisted almost hitting the ground.

"Bianca! Take the battle up near the steps, jump off when your near the top with Lydia, I'll take the brute!" dad shouted and the dragon responded flipping over near the top dropping me on the steps. I saw dad perched on the dragon climbing up its head, I gasped as the other sent a wave of fire. The bone dragon dodged and dad pulled out his sword stabbing the dragons chest with a loud _crack_. The dragon roared and its body melted in a pile of dust. He looked satisfied before a large wad of acid hit the bone dragon. It screamed as its claws started to become brittle and crumble. Dad looked horrified as two giant gold eyes reared up and closed its venomous fangs around the boner dragon. The bone dragon squealed and pinned dad to its body as the Drakon pumped death bringing venom in its hollow bones. Finally it stopped flaring and fell turning to powder. Dad shouted in pain, apparently the bone dragon had hurt him.

The Drakon swung its tail and knocked him into the roof of the rock and it rose to its full height.

_"Shark tooth!" _It hissed in a cold knife like voice. He gritted his teeth and yanked out a chunk of rock from his arm.

"Kronos, I must say, your new form suits you. Slimy and coldblooded."

The Drakon roared knocking him into the cavern wall. I looked to Bianca desperately. She had her eyes closed and was screaming a prayer in her mind. I followed suit and watched the scene in front of me.

_"how dare you Sharktooth! How dare you speak lowly of those higher than you!"_

"You became lower then me," He gasped for air getting to his knees and glaring up. ," When you sent me through a hellhounds stomach!" Another hit was sent, Dads head hit the wall hard and he cried out. He weakly drew his sword and Kronos/Drakon laughed hard.

_"A sword? That sword never could stop me!"_

"Hey Kronos, do you shed your skin also?"

The random caught Kronos off guard and it was all dad needed. He threw his sword with precise aim and it pierced Kronos's right dominant eye. It was strong enough to kill the sight nerves behind both. Kronos screamed in agony as he was blinded and the sword slid out with a light _shlurp_. I shivered and Kronos reared back before lunging and narrowly missing my dad.

_"Run all you want demigod, but I can still smell you!"_

He screamed in pain as a rock fell and shattered his foot, Kronos pointed his face that way and a small smirk broke out. I grabbed my left dagger and thrust it hard.

_"How dare you halfblood!"_ Kronos screamed as the dagger sliced through both nostrils making its nose a bloody mess of dangling scales. Bianca screamed as a harpy on Kronos's side plucked her out of the sky. I slashjed them away with my swords.

_"So Sharktooth, the great Deathbringer, Titan slayer, murderer, how will you like Tartarus, finally being DEAD!"_ He hissed and lunged forward. Dad shouted something and a black cloud ripped through Kronos like a bucket of dry ice.

_"WHO DARES!" _he screamed, I saw a few spirits form and change shape to misty Pegasus before melting inside the harpies, the eyes glazed over and they flapped over to kill Kronos. Dad sighed in relief and stretched his finger with visible strain. Riptide flew back with force like a rope being pulled. Dad slowly got to his feet and faced Kronos.

"Hey Roadkill breath!" He shouted, Kronos spun and another smirk formed. He lunged faster then any snake but Dad caught it.

Kronos unhinged his jaw and opened it as wide as possible to get dad in one bite. Dad ducked slightly and shouted a war cry slamming the sword up into the roof of the snakes mouth. At once, the bottom jaw twitched and his body became slack, forcing the head to slam down on the steps up to the surface. The golden gleam vanished from the monsters eyes and Dad grunted sliding the sword out. He took one step and collapsed. At that moment the gods showed up.

"Lydia!" Mum yelled running over and grabbing me in a hug, I returned it and ran over to Apollo, my eyes leaking large pure tears.

"Lord Apollo….please you gotta help…..you g-gotta h-help h-"

"Lydia? What's wrong seastar?" He asked in shock and worry. I sniffled the tears and looked over at dads fallen form, he followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the abnormally large Drakon, and the fallen figure.

"Oh no…." He whispered before rushing over. Thalia and Nico looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Lydia?"

"No….dad…." I whimpered and at once they snapped there heads up. Apollo was lifting him up, the gods looked worried, even Ares.

"There's a pulse, small but there. He's been bitten by that…..thing...a-"

"That's Kronos." Bianca said quietly but all heard, Hades lifted a eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Kronos took on a Drakon form…Kronos bit Percy….."

She whimpered, suddenly we were in Olympus, a strange infirmary. A single table and a large glass window that showed every view needed by a small request.

"I need a scalpel!" He shouted, a few little nymph healers, demigods, and ghosts that had worked in the ER were there.

Silently and skillfully, Apollo grabbed and yanked out all of the rocks and stopped the wounds from becoming infected. He started yelling out random things and was panicking. Percy wouldn't stop bleeding.

I was leaned against the glass, he wouldn't stop. His face was pale, and arms were trembling. The one large hole where he was bitten was red and puffy, a hint of gold in the wound and blood gushed out.

"It's not the Drakon venom is it." Bianca stated, not sad but slightly defeated.

I gave a small nod and Bianca's face darkened slightly. She waved her hand a small rip in the ground grew, a few spirits drifted up, not having any shape. Nico looked and nodded slightly understanding what was going on.

"Get Michel, Taylor, and Charles, we need in inmates." She said, and the spirits finally took form. One was a sleek horse, another a cat, and finally a large swan, they nodded and disappeared in breeze. Nico shook his head, and looked back at the window. As did I, it wasn't looking better, only worse. Apollo was frantic, trying to stop the blood flow. Finally he groaned and threw a roll of bandages on the floor.

"Nothings

Hours later, I was being carried, we were all covered in sweat but refused to stop walking. A few times a loud piercing shriek hit the air, I shivered but we walked on. A few times these people watched us from what seemed like an invisible barrier. They reached out with their wispy hands and lowered there hoods, so you could see the black holes where their eyes should have been.

_Free us….we have seen your soul Lydia, we have seen your fears. You walk among the dead, and seek the raw power….come with us Lydia, we have seen your soul…._

They whispered hauntingly, before a geyser of magma and toxic fumes burned them alive, the spirits shrieked.

"Don't listen to the voices Lydia." Dad muttered in my ear, I was shivering hard.

"What are they?" I whispered hoarsely back, he blinked slowly and sighed.

"They are the dead, chimes not cruel enough for punishment, but not honorary for the fields. The worst men on earth are here." He whispered back, Bianca glared at a few, they backed away.

"What do you mean spirits that are not honorary?"

I asked again, he sighed and set me down.

"There the worst humans on earth…like, there! That spirit I think is Hitler." Bianca spat. A almost black spirit seemed dozing off. Its mouth open, eyes blank….and waist under burning inside a pool filled with magma, never ending pain.

"I think we should go….Lydia shouldn't see this." Dad muttered picking me up and covering my eyes.

I didn't struggle and soon we were walking again.

"Bianca, you can summon the dead correct?"

"Yes?"

"Can you summon a dragon? Preferably Peleus?"

Bianca's face drained of all color and she moaned before plopping on her but.

"I'm going to pass out from lack of energy. Make sure he doesn't get killed by the harpies."

With that she raised her hands and closed her eyes. She flashed them open. The pupils grew until a dark black colored them entirely. She blew hard and a black smoke rushed out and sunk into the earth. It rattled and shook as a large black and gold skeleton rose from the dead, rotten flesh dripping away until it was all bone. I reared and spurted flame from its nonexistent stomach. It turned and looked at us with its black misty holes for eyes.

"Peleus, great dragon of the dead, carry us to the lip of Tartarus. I shall take us from there." Bianca said drowsily before slumping. The dragon bowed and remained still. I climbed up and rested in between the mighty bones of its wings. Dad followed up holding onto0 Bianca. The dragon roared and flapped its wings taking flight away from the molten ground. The lack of heat was so nice, I moaned in pleasure, Dad grinned and the dragon banked left avoiding a chunk of rock.

The flight never went smoothly. We avoided magma bursts and Stalactites. Suddenly the dragon roared bursting a loud cloud of red and turning white flame. A few black spirits hissed in anger and took flight, the dragon spun, its fire evaporated the spirits. But more came.

"Dad! Dark spirits!" I shouted and took out my two swords, he did the same with Riptide. I slashed it and it cried before melting, but it them reformed, I gasped and the dragon was being overwhelmed. My dad growled and set down Bianca, he rose on his two feet, hooking the toes under a ridge in the bone. He shouted something in Greek and the monsters screamed, I understood fine though.

_"Shadows of the sunken spirits! Back away from my beast and friends! How dare you attack one marked higher than your force!"_

The monsters shrieked and one drifted closer snarling in Greek, again I could understand it.

_"And who of the higher ground dares to command the life of the dead?"_

That made no sense whatsoever.

_"I go by many names, among the dead I believe I am called the LivingShadow."_

The spirit gasped and at once the others backed away, it easily kept face and seemed to be looking into our souls.

_"'Livingshadow…..I see you…escaped…Your visits are becoming less then common. The spirits are restless, the screams have drifted, tell me Deathbringer, how is life?"_

My father grew a ghost of a smile and looked away.

_"The life above ground is different, the moon is full, the oceans are blue. I was captured but not left to die. I see Tartarus is restless, the spirits are. More of the dead are coming and going."_

This was such a strange conversation. The spirit nodded and looked up as a ball of magma shot past.

_"The pits call among us. Fly well LivingShadow, perhaps I shall see you again someday."_

The spirit said before melting away in the air, surprisingly the rest of the flight was fine.

The dragon didn't get sore muscles since it didn't have any. The air got colder and darker as we nee red the exit.

"We're going to make it!" Bianca had awakened and was looking hopeful. Suddenly the dragon cried out and did a barrel role missing a diving harpy.

"Peleus! Dive!" Bianca screamed, at once dad had grabbed a few chunks of the pointed rock and was sending them in a fury. A few screamed before exploding. I screamed as the dragon twisted avoiding a large blast of purple fire.

A similar dragon covered in thin hide that portrayed every bone in its body rose. It was the same size as ours and a deep purple with black spikes bursting from every spine on its body.

Its eyes were bloodshot and its mouth was open showing many rows of sharp teeth. It roared once and a faint glimmer of gold shot down its body before it twisted slashing our dragon with its barbed tail.

Bianca screamed as our dragon twisted almost hitting the ground.

"Bianca! Take the battle up near the steps, jump off when your near the top with Lydia, I'll take the brute!" dad shouted and the dragon responded flipping over near the top dropping me on the steps. I saw dad perched on the dragon climbing up its head, I gasped as the other sent a wave of fire. The bone dragon dodged and dad pulled out his sword stabbing the dragons chest with a loud _crack. The dragon roared and its body melted in a pile of dust. He looked satisfied before a large wad of acid hit the bone dragon. It screamed as its claws started to become brittle and crumble. Dad looked horrified as two giant gold eyes reared up and closed its venomous fangs around the boner dragon. The bone dragon squealed and pinned dad to its body as the Drakon pumped death bringing venom in its hollow bones. Finally it stopped flaring and fell turning to powder. Dad shouted in pain, apparently the bone dragon had hurt him._

The Drakon swung its tail and knocked him into the roof of the rock and it rose to its full height.

_"Shark tooth!" It hissed in a cold knife like voice. He gritted his teeth and yanked out a chunk of rock from his arm._

"Kronos, I must say, your new form suits you. Slimy and coldblooded."

The Drakon roared knocking him into the cavern wall. I looked to Bianca desperately. She had her eyes closed and was screaming a prayer in her mind. I followed suit and watched the scene in front of me.

_"how dare you Sharktooth! How dare you speak lowly of those higher than you!"_

"You became lower then me," He gasped for air getting to his knees and glaring up. ," When you sent me through a hellhounds stomach!" Another hit was sent, Dads head hit the wall hard and he cried out. He weakly drew his sword and Kronos/Drakon laughed hard.

_"A sword? That sword never could stop me!"_

"Hey Kronos, do you shed your skin also?"

The random caught Kronos off guard and it was all dad needed. He threw his sword with precise aim and it pierced Kronos's right dominant eye. It was strong enough to kill the sight nerves behind both. Kronos screamed in agony as he was blinded and the sword slid out with a light _shlurp. I shivered and Kronos reared back before lunging and narrowly missing my dad._

_"Run all you want demigod, but I can still smell you!"_

He screamed in pain as a rock fell and shattered his foot, Kronos pointed his face that way and a small smirk broke out. I grabbed my left dagger and thrust it hard.

_"How dare you halfblood!" Kronos screamed as the dagger sliced through both nostrils making its nose a bloody mess of dangling scales. Bianca screamed as a harpy on Kronos's side plucked her out of the sky. I slashjed them away with my swords._

_"So Sharktooth, the great Deathbringer, Titan slayer, murderer, how will you like Tartarus, finally being DEAD!" He hissed and lunged forward. Dad shouted something and a black cloud ripped through Kronos like a bucket of dry ice._

_"WHO DARES!" he screamed, I saw a few spirits form and change shape to misty Pegasus before melting inside the harpies, the eyes glazed over and they flapped over to kill Kronos. Dad sighed in relief and stretched his finger with visible strain. Riptide flew back with force like a rope being pulled. Dad slowly got to his feet and faced Kronos._

"Hey Roadkill breath!" He shouted, Kronos spun and another smirk formed. He lunged faster then any snake but Dad caught it.

Kronos unhinged his jaw and opened it as wide as possible to get dad in one bite. Dad ducked slightly and shouted a war cry slamming the sword up into the roof of the snakes mouth. At once, the bottom jaw twitched and his body became slack, forcing the head to slam down on the steps up to the surface. The golden gleam vanished from the monsters eyes and Dad grunted sliding the sword out. He took one step and collapsed. At that moment the gods showed up.

"Lydia!" Mum yelled running over and grabbing me in a hug, I returned it and ran over to Apollo, my eyes leaking large pure tears.

"Lord Apollo….please you gotta help…..you g-gotta h-help h-"

"Lydia? What's wrong seastar?" He asked in shock and worry. I sniffled the tears and looked over at dads fallen form, he followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the abnormally large Drakon, and the fallen figure.

"Oh no…." He whispered before rushing over. Thalia and Nico looked at me worriedly.

"Are you okay Lydia?"

"No….dad…." I whimpered and at once they snapped there heads up. Apollo was lifting him up, the gods looked worried, even Ares.

"There's a pulse, small but there. He's been bitten by that…..thing...a-"

"That's Kronos." Bianca said quietly but all heard, Hades lifted a eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Kronos took on a Drakon form…Kronos bit Percy….."

She whimpered, suddenly we were in Olympus, a strange infirmary. A single table and a large glass window that showed every view needed by a small request.

"I need a scalpel!" He shouted, a few little nymph healers, demigods, and ghosts that had worked in the ER were there.

Silently and skillfully, Apollo grabbed and yanked out all of the rocks and stopped the wounds from becoming infected. He started yelling out random things and was panicking. Percy wouldn't stop bleeding.

I was leaned against the glass, he wouldn't stop. His face was pale, and arms were trembling. The one large hole where he was bitten was red and puffy, a hint of gold in the wound and blood gushed out.

"It's not the Drakon venom is it." Bianca stated, not sad but slightly defeated.

I gave a small nod and Bianca's face darkened slightly. She waved her hand a small rip in the ground grew, a few spirits drifted up, not having any shape. Nico looked and nodded slightly understanding what was going on.

"Get Michel, Taylor, and Charles, we need in inmates." She said, and the spirits finally took form. One was a sleek horse, another a cat, and finally a large swan, they nodded and disappeared in breeze. Nico shook his head, and looked back at the window. As did I, it wasn't looking better, only worse. Apollo was frantic, trying to stop the blood flow. Finally he groaned and threw a roll of bandages on the floor.

"Nothings


	11. The Final Cure

**OB: Dear God...i cant even remember when i last did this!**

**ST: Uh huh, i've been stuck dying**

**Bianca: Dying means that your becomming dead Percy**

**Lydia: And you've been alive so you're not dying**

**OB: In Pain-**

**Bianca: Or Agony**

**Nico: Or Torture would work just fine!**

**ST *Eye Twitch* Thanks for the..._deffinition_**

**All: *Edge away slowly* **

**OB: I think he's having a hissy fit (Whispered)**

**All: *Nodd***

**ST: *Grab Riptide and come with a wicked smirk on face* Oh _Breezy!_**

**OB: *Gasp* He...Did...Not...Just...call...me...that...**

***Grabs a large red button, a large metal spoon falls out of nowhere, slamming down on Percy, trapping him like a bug.**

**

* * *

**

**I Appologize for my large uneeded gap of time in which i did not type.**

**You guys really are my best group of fans! Thanks for sticking with me for all this time. I still remember when i wanted to write Sharktooth, how long ago was that? More than a year when i first got the idea in a dream. Amazing what they can do huh?**

**I'll bring up small oneshots that go with this, for Shark Tooth or for this, just review and say. I can do a few like some duels or pranks. i'll gladdly do anything but it may take some time.**

**I want to thank all that reviewed, i would give you a prize but it never really helps me when i write. **

**I also want to thank The ones that understood that i was busy, Thanks, i really mean it.**

**Well here it is, the ending of My story and Sharktooth phenomenon, this is truly one of the very best things i've written...well typed i'll say. I have much more written down in books on my shelf.**

**Just remember this, This was written by an 11 YEAR OLD. **

**I want to give a little memorial to those who have lost someone close to them, a parent or sibling. Life is cruel but just as you learned in sharktooth. Fight, even when life is the hardest thing you have ever faced, just do it, because in the end, it will be all worth it.**

**Here's a poem that i wrote...sometimes when a few sentances cant come, only a Stanza can.**

_**A time came when I needed you**_

_**That time was when you were gone**_

_**People said you were in a better place**_

_**But I knew that was wrong**_

_**When your eyes closed for the last time**_

_**When you took your final breath**_

_**I felt so sad it should be crime**_

_**Because you were down in death**_

**Have a wonderful life, no matter where you are...**

**let all who have passed look down upon you with praise and smile. I'm sure they are proud.**

* * *

FINAL CHAPTER

* * *

"So….nothing still?" Taylor asked, for around the twentieth time this minute. Bianca was banging her head against the nearby table. Michel Yew and His dad was nonstop racing against the clock, which was moving in Kronos's favor right now.

"I swear…..if I even hear that _one more time_-" Nico trailed off, it seemed his patience wasn't nearly as good as his sisters. Taylor didn't seem to care and opened her mouth-just as Michel popped his head out, face sad.

"I….can't find a cure….." He mumbled, it seemed that everybody could hear him though.

All were silent, before Nico jumped to his feet.

"GODS DA-GRUMPHSF!" Nico shouted/mumbled as Bianca camped her hand over his mouth, a small chuckle from Charlie was the only sound. Annabeth sighed and looked around the sheet hung up on the wall, separating the room, people were too afraid to leave the room. Almost afraid that Percy would vanish on them, fade away into smoke like spirits did as there time passed away in the underworld.

He was weak, face pale, bandages a bright crimson, multiple IV's were set up on his body, supplying him with life, but even that wasn't enough.

I was already there, I was allowed too, I think I have a right to see my dad.

"Lydia…sweetie…" Annabeth said, trying to mask her face, trying to hide her feelings, but I knew the truth.

It wasn't working, it would never work.

Dad Was Dying.

I only blinked back, my throat was too constricted, I wouldn't cry, not now…..I wouldn't give up.

"Annabeth…..Your mom wants to see you." Thalia muttered peeking her head through. Annabeth sniffled softly and vanished behind the curtain.

I sat in the tiny chair next to him, his chest rising up and down, I closed my eyes, letting a tear drop, I shouldn't show weakness…..I couldn't….

"Don't cry…..little….Sea Star…."

I flashed my eyes open; Dad's voice was scratchy, in pain but still there. His eyes were glassy, but still the flash that made him dad was there. I smiled weakly and he chuckled lightly.

"So old G-gramps got me huh?" He mumbled, I gave a weak smile, sniffling slightly.

"Well don't-t you worry li'l s-star, i- I'll be fine…." He blinked quickly, hiding the weakness that almost made him go cross eyed.

"Dad…" I said softly, he looked up, gave a short jerk of a nod.

"You're dying." I stated bluntly, he blinked twice slightly in shock of my response, I said nothing, another tear fell, dripping onto his face.

"N-No I'm not..." He blinked, frowning slightly. I almost glared with my glassy eyes.

"Kronos bit you; you're dying from the venom." At once he chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes.

"I-I'm Sharkt-tooth…..I-I'm a hero…I-I'll lay with the heroes, I'm not dying, death is-s los-sing life….when I g-go to the underw-world, I'll still liv-ve, so I'm-m not dying." He coughed out, wheezing at the end.

I blinked surprised for a moment.

"When did you turn into a wise old man?" I Asked, slightly shocked, Dad grinned largely.

"When-n I met-t Shakesp-pear In'n the f-fields." He smirked, I slightly hit him.

"Shakespear isn't in the fields in the underworld, he went into Reincarnation."

Dad simply raised his eyebrows, I giggled slightly.

"Nico told me once; he didn't get Romeo and Juliet so he went to go find him."

Dad nodded at the explanation. Than coughed slightly, the blood _still_ kept coming.

His eyes were slightly misty, he blinked a few time to clear them.

"What would you know, I've lived my life so long, and in the end I die because a titan _bit_ me!" He blinked and I giggled again, how he made me laugh I really don't know.

"I mean really! A stupid little bite, I'm sure Kronos is happy now, munching on my arm in the tiny pit in the underworld. Probably wishing he had some ketchup also."

A light chuckle from Apollo brought us looking back; he was standing in the doorway, Mr. D. also?

"Hey…..Percy….Lydia….." He mumbled, looking down with his pudgy face. I was in shock. So was dad.

"Excuse me Mr. D, but did you actually call me by my first name….._willingly?_" Dad was in shock, than he burst out laughing, finally calming down after a few minutes.

"Look…The Old Man has given us a little offer, the few who helped in the war will get a prize of training the new generation, same as little munchkin here when she gets to eighteen or older."

He said, bloodshot eyes making us all wince, before Dad widened his eyes.

"Wait, so I'm g-going to be imme- imm-_o-_rtal with Wise G-Girl to train k-kidsss at Camp Half B-Bl-Blood?" His eyes were huge now, I gasped softly. Apollo nodded a huge grin on his face.

Percy gasped than laughed loudly.

"W-Why d-did you even-n ask? D-do your work, b-but what ab-bout B-Bianca and N-nico?"

He choked out, they jumped in, grinning.

"Well, _I_, the Great _Nico_, am the _Ghost King!_ Wrangler of the Afterlife!" He said, definitely proud, he beamed, puffing out his chest and trying to look stronger.

"Y-you're p-perfect. They n-need someo-one small and sc-crawny to ch-chhase all the p-panicking s-spirits."

Even ill, my dad made everyone laugh.

"I'm part of a memorial, same as the rest of the inmates, and the commanders of the resistance, we will have temporary immortality, we die when we want to, a nice little treat huh?"

She grinned and I smiled, she seemed healed from the trip in the underworld.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Nico shouted, and Dad gave a weak grin, holding up his fist in victory.

I gladly bumped it back.

….

_Camp, a few weeks later:_

Kids yelped and giggled, running around; Chiron was taking a day off, meeting up for a centaur convention in North Carolina.

Dad was in charge, same as Mom, have I ever told you how great it is that I have two counselors for parents?

Dad was pretty much normal, well as normal as a hero could be. Since the world knew of the existence of the Gods, they learned all about Dad, history books were updated with him in them, as well as the resistance and prison inmates. He was slightly older, but skin was good as new, it held a slight look of health despite the uncountable amount of scars that littered his body like Veins.

Mom seemed slightly older, Dad said that she hardly changed from when they were younger. Light blonde hair like sunshine with a single streak of silver, it was once grey I think. She helped the little kids, she's going to go to a few schools to watch some Demigods. Bianca is just like her, hair long and eyes alert. It's strange to see her in Pink, but still, dark and bubbly, a killer combo.

"Charge!" Mom shouted, rushing in, bombs and guns firing everywhere, the guys yelped as water soaked them.

Yes, water, I wanted to have a splash war, a good way to train the young kids with weaponry. Mom immediately agreed and now it was Girls against Boys. Girls were winning

"Fire at the back row, bombs in the front! Drive them back!" Maria, a Nemesis girl shouted, throwing an unnaturally large balloon, I mean! This thing is watermelon size!

Knowing that the Nemesis girl would get back at you if you didn't many girls wisely threw their bombs.

The boys shouted and jumped back, causing the front boy to fall back. Onto the next awaiting. Then the next one fell and the- you know what? I'm sparing you the details.

It was human dominoes', until I saw what the point was. Behind the ranks, was a giant pit, I mean _Mrs. O Leary Size_ mud pit. The guys shouted as they slid into, mud coating their bodies in a thick brown slime.

Dad blinked with Nico on his spot in the pit before grinning, Bianca and Annabeth exchanged looks of fear and worry.

We hadn't really planned this out that well.

The mud and earth lifted out of the pit, sadly not off the bodies, leaving only clean water, which then floated up, after all the dirt, mixing…..to make the world's biggest mud pie.

"Bianca?" I whispered backing away, the Girls were wide eyed, pulling out shields, _this_ was going to be messy.

"I'll get the mud if you get the water." She said, wide eyed, I nodded….and it dumped.

Have you ever been under those big buckets at those water parks? Yeah?

Well it was like that, except thicker, darker, and stickier. Apparently we were the targets.

Bianca pulled up a messy shield, blocking the mud, I blocked all the water, but we were still a mess.

I dropped the shield, looking at my teammates. We were a mess, heck even the stables had mud on them!

_"Yo Boss! Watch the hooves! I just got the beauty spawn to get them dry cleaned!"_

"Sorry Blackjack!" Dad and I both called at once, immediately glaring in mock anger.

"Girls…..we have a new target…..Boy's, feel free to join in…"

I said, a wicked grin on my face, Bianca already gathering a big ball of mud, the others grabbing mud balls.

I took a deep breath and smirked, savoring the looks of fear on Dad and Nico's face.

"GET PERCY AND NICO!"

Let's just say, the outcome was _very_ interesting…..I think The water Nymphs are wondering how part of the Big house got in the lake….or Demeter's cabin got into the Ares…..let's just say…..

_ The rest was history._


End file.
